Rosette's Birthday
by Mase992
Summary: [Under Severe Rewritting Process!]Chrno's not sure of what gift to give to Rosette. He will ask for Satella and Azmaria's help to make this a special day. Will he finally confess his love or will a demon ruin it all?
1. Prologue

Rosette's Birthday

Hi! Welcome to my new story. I hope you like this one as much as my previous fics. This is a Chrno Crusade fanfiction and must admit that my last Inuyasha Fanfictions are going to be "Genie in the Cell Phone" and "Sibling Rivalry". I just hope you have liked my previous stories and if you haven't read them, please check them out.

Summary:

" She looks cheerful... no wonder why... tomorrow's her birthday and she will grow older. My dear contractor has matured, she's not the little girl that once freed me from Magdalene's tomb and its great darkness. Her body's not the only thing that changed but her soul... the soul I'm taking away from her slowly... my Rosette... I wish I could make you happy on this special day..."

Rosette's 16th birthday is about to come and she is really anxious about it. Especially by wondering what she could receive as a present from her friends. But Chrno is not sure of what to give her as a gift. He asks for Azmaria and Satella's help to get it prepared. Will this year, Chrno confess his love or will Rosette end up messing things up?

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: C/R

Well I hope you enjoy this so on with the story!

Ja ne!

Mase-chan -


	2. Wonder

(A/N): Okay. Welcome to my new fic "Rosette's Birthday". I hope you like it and continue reading it when I update. Oh and "Sibling Rivalry" was just updated and a new chapter of "Genie in the Cell Phone" is about to come.

Disclaimer: Chrno's not mine! (wahh) It's Daisuke Moriyama's! (sniffs and hugs Chrno plushie)

Chapter 1:

Wonder

Chrno gazed out the window from his spot at the Elder's cottage. He could hardly see something or someone walking out there in the convent's huge grounds, almost the only thing he could see were shadows. It was still very early, yes quite early. It was 12:00 PM. How could he imagine seeing someone up at this hour? Even Minister Remington was now resting after a hard day's work in the investigation of the Seven Apostles and Joshua. Chrno sighed and vapor that came from his breath covered the glass of the window. He couldn't sleep that night, it was cold and he needed to think about some stuff.

He rested his head on the glass's surface and started brushing his violet locks away from his ruby eyes. He could hear Elder's snores coming from the room upstairs. He smiled and continued gazing out the window. He was somehow watching to an invisible paradise that only his eyes and him knew. It was some kind of secret with himself.

Chrno noticed the snores had ceased and he sighed relieved. Those were the other reason he couldn't rest. Suddenly he felt a hand land on his shoulder and he jumped surprised. The young demon turned and his red eyes met Edward's goggles.

"Oh... it's you Elder..." sighed the young boy.

The grey haired old man frowned but then an evil grin replaced his previous gesticulation. It was one of those smiles that gave you the creeps and cause a knot to form inside your throat. That evil gesture meant that something bad was gonna happen, and if Elder was the case, something perverted was in the future soon to come.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Chrno trying to return the feeling of getting goosebumps.

"Not tired I guess..." said the old man.

Chrno's face darkened as he turned once more to the window, " I just needed to think about some things..."

Elder nodded yet his evil grin remained marked in his old features, "What kind of things?"

Chrno turned to face Elder who had already pulled two chairs and poured coffee on some cups (he had stolen from Sister Kate by the way) and motioned for the young man to come.

Chrno had no other option but to do so, so he sat on the chair across Elder's.

"Tell me what's troubling you."

Chrno glanced at his steaming cup for a brief second.

"I can help you, I'm wiser than it seems," joked the old man.

Chrno sighed and sipped some of his coffee, "You know... what day is tomorrow, right?"

Elder frowned as he turned to his cup and pondered about an answer, "No idea."

The violet haired demon turned his eyes away one more time before continuing, "It's January 23..."

Elder seemed pretty puzzled. What was so special about that day? Maybe it was a holiday for demons or something.

"...Rosette's birthday..." continued Chrno snapping the old man back into his senses.

"Oh..." he said sipping some of the hot brown liquid, "I see, and what the problem?"

"I just don't know what to give her as a present, sir. I don't have enough money to buy her one decent gift; I spent almost everything at Christmas and to get some damages resolved from our previous mission since Sister Kate refused to do so."

Elder drank from his coffee calmly thinking about what the ruby-eyed demon had just said. Chrno fiddled nervously with his clothes.

"Hmm, interesting. I didn't know you cared so much..."

Chrno blushed at his comment but nodded, "She's not only my contractor or partner, she's also my friend. I want to make tomorrow a special day for her..."

Elder closed his eyes for a brief moment and put the empty cup on the table and turned to the boy in front of him sternly, "Don't you have something else to say? Why so worried about making her happy? As you said, she's your friend, if you're not able to afford a gift she would be able to understand, right?"

Chrno bit his lip, " But she's Rosette and, well, I just want to make her believe that aging more will not shorten her life no more, but show her she's mature and free, also happy. I also want to make this day special so she doesn't think about the pocket watch draining her soul and getting closer to death... so she can enjoy her time fully."

Elder nodded proudly, he somehow felt Chrno was pretty mature and sometimes saw him as a growing son., "And?"

Chrno turned to the Elder confused, he had said it all. The old man gazed at him still looking a bit mischievous. The demon understood what he was thinking about and he blushed. He stopped fiddling with his clothes as he gulped and spoke,

"Well, I want to make her happy because..." he stopped and turned his gaze to the cold coffee, "...I love her..."

Chrno's voice turned to a whisper in those last 3 words that were so hard to be spoken. How curious, only 3 short words, "I love her" were so hard for him to pronounce as if it were some kind of foreign language.

Elder stood up and patted a blushing Chrno on the back reassuringly, "I'm so proud of you my boy."

Chrno turned to him confused, "About what?"

"Don't you see? You don't need money anymore, you've got the gift here," motioned the old man pointing at Chrno's pounding heart.

Chrno turned to where the old man had pointed at and sighed hopeful regaining a cute phase red on his cheeks. Elder smiled as a grandfather to his grandchild and patted his back once again.

"I hope this conversation was helpful to you."

After placing his empty cup with the rest of the dirty dishes (that Chrno had to clean) he headed back upstairs to his room and after some minutes snoring was heard again.

Chrno touched his chest and felt his heart bumping swiftly and his face darkened more. Then he closed his eyes and smiled, "Rosette... you're gonna love your gift..."


	3. Preparations

(A/N): Thank you my dear readers for such lovely reviews! I won't let you down.

**Chapter 2:**

**Preparations**

Wide ruby eyes opened as sun rays beamed on Chrno's face. He got up and yawned. He didn't remember when he went to sleep yesterday. He only remembered his conversation with Elder and blushed. Had he really confessed his love for Rosette? Geez, that wasn't good...

Chrno looked around the cottage, he noticed that Elder was still sleeping, despite the snores, but also because all was exactly the same as last night. The dirty coffee cups were still laying in the assortment of dirty dishes and the coffee maker was still full of that brown liquid, though it was already cold.

Chrno shivered as he put his red cloak on, it was indeed very cold since last night it started snowing again. The violet haired demon decided to go wake up Rosette if she wanted to enjoy her birthday since early in the morning. When he was about to open the door he stopped in his tracks looking pensive. He still didn't have the gift prepared. He sighed noticing that he would need help in order to get it right. Azmaria would surely help since she is always so kind-hearted and Satella would never refuse something he asked her.

He imagined Satella's reaction.

"Satella I need your help please," said Chrno.

"Anything for my most precious pet!" Shouted the jewel witch hugging him and pressing his blushing face against her breasts.

Chrno shivered with only imagining it, "Me? A pet? I better ask Azmaria first."

After this he forced the door open and headed to an immense world of white. He looked around the convent's grounds. Normally they seemed black or grey because of them being made of stone, but not today. Today the place seemed more innocent because of the white and thick blanket of snow that covered the grass and the towers. The trees were bald, no birds could be seen, and the place was quiet.

Maybe the silence was due to the hour. It was just 8:00 AM, at this hour some militias or ministers were up already but half of the building was deserted.

He started walking through the long corridors inhaling the fresh winter air and planning what he would do in order to impress Rosette. He was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone coming and bumped against it.

Chrno was aimed to the floor as a pile of papers followed after him. He grumbled something silently as he got up to apologize. When his ruby eyes met the orbs of the other person he flinched.

"Sister Kate!"

The fuming head nun stood in front of him with a dead glare set on poor little Chrno. Chrno noticed the teacup she was carrying on top of her hood and her report laying in the floor.

Chrno laughed nervously as he took the papers from the floor and handed it to Sister Kate whose evil stare hadn't change one tiny bit.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going..." murmured Chrno glancing at the floor.

Sister Kate mumbled something about allowing demons in a convent and prepared to continue on her way.

"Ano, Sister Kate, may I talk to you for a second?"

The still fuming nun stopped and turned to him, "What is it?"

Chrno gulped, "Well you see, today's Rosette's birthday and I want to make something special for her..." he stopped and glanced at Sister Kate.

"Continue," she said coldly.

"Well, and I must ask you if you'd allow us to leave to town for just today."

Sister Kate stared at the young demon with an unemotional stare; stone was even softer than she was right now.

"...Alright. But just for today and I want you here before midnight."

Chrno's face lit up with excitement as he smiled and bowed at her, "Thank you."

After saying this he continued walking toward Rosette's dormitory. Sister Kate stared at the young boy looking pensive. Then she turned and continued walking on her way to her office.

_´ I just hope that this doesn't got any farther than friendship...´ _

Chrno continued on his way when he saw Azmaria walking through the corridor carrying her pamphlet for the choir and wearing a purple robe.

"Yo, Azmaria!" said Chrno cheerfully. He felt so great that Sister Kate had accepted his petition.

The albino haired Apostle turned and when she saw him she smiled and waved, "Morning Chrno."

Azmaria offered Chrno to sit with her for a moment to talk. The young demon accepted as he sat next her on the dry fountain in the garden of the Magdale Convent.

"Do you have your gift already?" asked the girl blissfully.

"Yes."

"May I ask what it is?"

Chrno glanced at her shyly, he wasn't so sure to tell her. It was pretty embarrassing. Azmaria noticed he started blushing and made puppy eyes at him, "Please, I can help you with it."

This made Chrno react. That was what he was waiting for, her help! He motioned for her to come closer as he whispered in her ear. The young Apostle's face brightened with delight at her friend's words. When they got separated she hugged him.

"Oh Chrno-kun! She's gonna love it!"

Chrno blushed more; "You really think so?"

Azmaria nodded as she clapped her hands together, "Of course, any girl would like that as a birthday gift."

Chrno smiled and turned to the floor, "I hope so," his face darkened as he continued speaking, "Ne Azmaria, I need your help with that, I'm just not good at it."

When he turned at her he noticed that Azmaria's eyes were shining with happiness and then she smiled proudly, "What is it that you need?"

"Look I have permission from Sister Kate to go town for the day so I would like to take Rosette there."

Azmaria nodded, "I will call Satella to ask her if she'd like to cooperate."

"Huh?"

" Look Chrno if you wanna take Rosette out there we need to plan things, right?"

Chrno nodded confused while brushing some of his violet locks away from his fire like eyes.

"Then let's start getting it all prepared!"

Azmaria clapped her hands together as she smiled evilly and Chrno sweatdropped. He had never seen Azmaria looking so... excited.

_´I hope this works...´_

(A/N): See you in the next update!

4


	4. Final Adjustments

(A/N): Hi guys! Here we go for a new update (yay)! Oh one last thing, I was writing this during grammar class only for you guys so don't expect me to pass that test... yeah... don't really care anyways but if I do fail that exam it's your fault. Nah! Just kidding!

Well! Back to the story!

**Chapter 3:**

Final Adjustments 

The Magdale's Convent's doors slowly opened at the sight of a familiar grey Ford. The car entered the convent's stony grounds and then it stopped.

Azmaria and Chrno rushed outside of the building's grey walls smiling. Azmaria waved blissfully.

"Hi Satella!"

The vehicle's front door opened as an old yet tall man came out from it. He was wearing a pale colored coat and a hat of the same color. A smile was forged behind his silvery mustache when he saw the two kids that came to welcome their arrival. He then headed to one of the back doors. It was Steiner, their friend's butler.

He opened the door and offered a gentle hand to the one who was sitting there. From inside the car surged a hand with a bejeweled talisman on it and then took Steiner's palm in hers. Steiner bowed politely before pulling the hand gently and taking the person out.

"It's good to see you guys again," said the red haired lady that came from out of the car.

It was Satella, the Jewel Witch.

She was wearing her usual yellow dress that hung up to her knees and then its upper part opened in "V" with a trim with fur, she was also using black tights, high heel shoes, and since it was so cold she had a purple sweatshirt made of cotton. Around her neck was a necklace with a diamond dangling gracefully from it.

Satella smirked at her former comrades while combing away from her mahogany eyes a trail of long red locks.

Azmaria ran toward her giggling and with her arms extended. When she was close enough to the Hixen Di Juwel she hugged her by the waist.

Satella glanced down at her while smiling, "Hi Az," she brushed some of the young girl's albino hair away from her crimson eyes, "My my, you've grown much taller than the last time I saw you."

Azmaria chuckled and thanked her.

"Long time no see," said Chrno waving sheepishly.

Satella's chocolate eyes reflected the young demon's figure when she turned to face him.

"I thought you wouldn't co- -"

Chrno never finished his sentence as he was tugged toward Satella's breasts when she hugged him.

Azmaria blinked blankly at the scene before her. Satella squealed happily while holding Chrno in a neck breaking bear hug. The violet haired demon tried to brake loose from the deadly grip in order to breathe. His face was blushing fiercely. Steiner, who had been ignored all the time, stood in the background murmuring something that sounded like " ...bad mannered My Lady..." in a way. Though no one paid attention, not even Satella who was busy kissing Chrno's forehead.

"Oh Chrno dearest! I missed you so much!"

Chrno smiled weakly, "Thanks... could you let me go now...?"

Satella noticed Chrno's face buried in her breasts and she giggled childishly as she pulled him away.

Chrno was deep magenta and gasping for air, "I thought I was lost in there..."

Satella smiled and cupped Chrno's face up with her index finger, the young boy's cheeks turned redder, "Oh Chrno, you're such a pervert."

Chrno gulped, "Satella...?"

"That's why I love you!"

The nineteen-year-old bounty hunter hugged Chrno once more with hearts flashing from her eyes, Chrno on the other way extended his hand carving for Azmaria's help.

(A/N): Ooh, poor Chrno.

After several struggles to separate Satella's glue like fingers from a giddy Chrno they could continue planning what they would do for Rosette's birthday.

Satella sat crossed legged next to Azmaria looking pensive. Chrno rested on the thick layer of snow and gazed at the sky waiting for Satella's response. He sighed heavily and vapor elevated slowly from his mouth and onto the blue heavens. Azmaria crooked her head and blinked innocently at the Jewel Witch, "So?"

Satella glanced back at her and smiled, "Alright."

Chrno's eyes lit up with excitement as he turned to her, "Really?"

Azmaria clapped her hands together as if making a prayer, "So you will help us?"

Satella got up and glanced at the sky for a moment before closing her eyes and staring at the snow that had gathered in her shoes.

"Very well then, not that I do this for that rampaging pop corn girl..."

Azmaria smiled slightly, she knew Satella wanted to make Rosette's birthday great like Chrno and her. She knew she considered her, and Rosette too, a loyal friend and companion even though they were too proud to admit it.

Chrno smiled and glanced back to the floor, "Thank you Satella."

The bounty hunter turned at him and smiled mischievously, then she sat next to him on the snow and brushed his violet locks away from his face and uncovering his amber eyes.

"Anything for my dear Chrno."

The boy blushed and turned his face away. Azmaria jumped from her seat at the dry fountain and clapped her hands in order to get everyone's attention.

"Then it's all settled down."

Satella and Chrno glanced at her as she continued explaining, "I was able to afford a dress or Rosette so I will give it to her as a gift..."

Satella got up and continued the explanation, "I will pay for an exquisite dinner in the best restaurant in town as my gift and..."

Chrno got up too and blushed, "...and then I will give her my gift..."

The 3 friends nodded, "We can go with you to town so we do whatever Rosette wants to do there and then Satella and I will leave before dinner so we leave you guys alone," finished Azmaria.

Chrno blushed and nodded, "Thank you guys, I couldn't have made it without you."

"Say that after you give her your gift," winked Satella.

Chrno turned to her smiling.

"But first..."

Azmaria and Chrno glanced at her confused, was something missing?

"Huh?"

Satella took a glance at Chrno's coat and smirked evilly, "We need to go shopping..."

(A/N): Well that's it for today, I hope you really liked it. Tell me in a review! Oh yeah sorry if they're a bit short but starting the next chapter it is way longer, and I mean it.

4


	5. Dream

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself! Only Moriyama-sensei has such privilege! My, that was depressing... (sniff)

(A/N): Hi guys, thanks for those lovely reviews you really brightened my day. I am having some problems at school because of math. I need a hug...

**Chapter 4:**

Dream 

Rosette was walking calmly down a beautiful beach. The sand was white and smooth, the heavens were blue and clear like a crystal and the sun shined on top of her blonde hair and pale body. She stopped and felt as the fresh ocean waves covered her bare feet and the wind slapped her face refreshing her and soothing her senses creating a comfortable feeling.

She sighed fascinated and continued looking at the horizon and at the setting sun that seemed like a candle's flame, so delicate that even the weakest gale would put it out.

She continued staring at the darkening background as new stars started twinkling in the distance. Rosette smiled with pleasure, it was sure peaceful there. All her worries were somehow gone.

She continued looking at the heavens and she could see a bright stream of light floating in the pitch blue sky. It was like a connection of stars and clouds, it seemed like the Milky Way but this one was more beautiful. It passed on top of her like a current of water that carried away pieces of light, since it glittered faintly.

It was the Astral Line.

Chrno had once showed her and Joshua what it was and its function. She remembered his words perfectly:

"This stream is the main source of all life. Think of it like ´fragments´ of life force. These fragments fall to the earth and bring life to all living things. When a bundle comes together, a soul will be born...

When the life ends, the soul will rise to the sky to be rejoined to the stream once again. Supposedly for billions of years, this is how the great Cycle of Life was brought to this world..."

Rosette sighed and closed her eyes remembering the following scene, her younger brother, Joshua, had gotten excited about Chrno's statement and said that the tree would be explorers in order to find the Astral Lines in order to study it.

Tears formed in the corner of Rosette's ocean eyes. She dried them away and brushed her blonde locks away from her face.

"Joshua..."

The waves continued going in and out, brushing Rosette's feet and being swallowed by the huge mass of water again. After a moment the blue crystal-like water turned darker until it had turned crimson.

Rosette flinched and stared at the strange colored liquid. She gasped and dipped her hand in it then took it out to see what it was.

"Blood...?"

She turned around at the sound of screaming, inhuman screaming. She started running to the source of the noise and finally spotted a small cottage laying next to the sea. She walked through the slimy sand that was drenched in blood. Gore was splattered all over the place, some was scattered around the sand and the porch of the little house whose blue walls were covered in bloodstains. She gasped at the sight of a demon that had been torn to pieces, its torso had been ripped away from its bottom part which was ragged in several shreds of skin. Its arms were also separated from its body as they laid on different edges of the zone. The demon's face was covered in slimy blood that slowly oozed down its features. The creature's snout slowly opened to utter its last words, it managed to say:

"Imp-possible... What... are you..."

Life finally escaped his corpse and its soul was rejoined with the Astral Line. Rosette gazed with wide eyes at the horrible deed and at the demon's sanguine eyes that slowly turned grey as a cloud in a storm when it finally expired.

Rosette believed she was gonna throw up, in all her years as an exorcist she had never witnessed such cruel way of killing. She then noticed a shadow reflected in the demon's life-less orbs and turned. Her turquoise eyes opened wide in shock and amazement at what she saw.

Maroon droplets splattered her face as the person standing next to her swung his arm. It was a young boy, about her age, he was blonde and his eyes were as blue as the sky. From his golden locks surged two pointy and cream colored horns. He smirked while staring at the corpse in front of him. Rosette could see the rivers of blood that oozed freely down his palm, but not normal blood, a demon's blood...

The teen turned to her with a cold stare, his eyes only reflecting hatred. Rosette felt as a knot was formed in her throat when he looked at her. Then after staring at him she could only think of one person, only its image came to her mind, and she could only whisper one name...

"Joshua..."

The boy smiled at the sound of his name, "You finally found me... Nee-san."

A complex mix of feelings took over Rosette at that very instant, worry, excitement, love, surprise, angst, sadness, and fury. She wanted to hurl herself over her lost brother and hug him like dear life or punch him for worrying her all these years.

But a doubt surged. Was he Joshua? Was he the same Joshua she knew? He was the same but her gentle brother would never kill someone or something in such a cruel way, he wouldn't even hurt it, so why the sudden change?

She glanced at horns that surged from his head, Chrno's horns. The ones that Aion had taken away from her contractor and given to Joshua. The same horns that "stopped" the time of the orphan's at Seventh Bell. The same horns that had separated her from her dear brother for these long years. The same horns Chrno needed to get Astral Energy, one of the reasons for the contract being held.

Somehow Rosette believed those horns had the fault of every disgrace in her life, except for the contract, she didn't regret that at all.

"Joshua..." whispered Rosette again approaching him.

This word seemed to be the only one she knew, the one and only she had learned. Warm tears trailed down her face.

"You've grown so healthy..." she said smiling warmly to herself.

She continued walking toward him, wobbling as a baby taking its first steps. She stretched her hand in an intend to stroke his cheek but when her palm was some inches away from him she pulled away.

Rosette glanced at him hurt, "Joshua...? What's wrong?"

The boy continued staring at her strangely as if he was suspicious about something, hadn't he just called her "sister"? Then why was he acting that way toward her?

"Don't you recognize me Joshua? It I, Rosette, your older sister!"

Joshua stared at her once again then he closed his eyes while smiling, Rosette gulped, that smile was the same like the one he had given her that fateful day at Seventh Bell. When she found the orphans turned into stone and Joshua during Chrno's horns and drenched in his blood. That smile was creepy and under the friendly gesture it was evil.

"Joshua... you **do** remember me, don't you?" she asked shaking.

Her brother continued smiling as he nodded, "Now, I feel fine... he he."

Rosette stared at him blankly, "What do you mean?"

Joshua pointed at the horns and his grin turned wider Rosette flinched at this act, "But you know what? I feel great. It's as if I turned stronger by magic. I've gained enough power."

Rosette felt more tears forming in her azure eyes.

"So, Rosette... it's alright..."

She closed her eyes and clenched her fists, "Stop it! This is nuts..."

Joshua opened his arms as if asking her to embrace him, "Rosette, it's alright! You don't need to become a doctor... so..."

Rosette noticed this scene was pretty familiar to what had happened at Seventh Bell. She clenched her teeth before screaming, " You're... you're not acting normal Joshua!"

He continued smiling at her not noticing that Rosette was crying because of the uncomfortble situation.

"Don't you see what you have done Joshua! Don't you notice what those horns have turned you into!"

This seemed to bring some sense in Joshua because of the disillusion and monotone glare that replaced his cheerful attitude.

He let hi arms fall to his sides before turning her back at Rosette, "Nee-san, I'm healthy... I don't need you anymore..."

Rosette's gaze turned blurry because of the tears that trailed down her face like rivers. She stretched her hand intending to reach for Joshua whose figure turned smaller as he disappeared in the distance.

"Wait Joshua! Don't go!" she shouted running toward him but failed.

Joshua's final words echoed around the place and in her mind. The beach's sight slowly turned blurry and distant as all began to get engulfed in the darkness and disappear.

"Joshua!" she screamed but no one answered.

"Don't need you... anymore..."

Rosette sniffed as she fell to the floor and cried out loud.

"Don't... need... anymore..."

"No... this must be a dream! A nightmare!" she whispered to herself, "I'm... alone..."

She turned to look around with watery eyes, she saw nothing, no one but darkness.

"No one's with me..." she gulped and clenched her fists, "I'm alone..."

She suddenly heard laughter. Rosette turned but saw no one, not even a shadow.

"It's useless..." whispered a serious voice.

Rosette turned to the source of the voice, from the shades surged the tall form of a man. He was wearing a white coat as long silver locks trailed behind him. The fellow smirked and fixed his glasses.

Rosette snarled, "Aion!"

The Sinner smiled at the sound of his name, "Exactly..."

Rosette instinctively turned to draw her gun out but gasped when she noticed she was unarmed. She turned back the demon with fear.

He leaned toward her smirking.

"What have you done to Joshua!" she shouted defiantly.

"I did nothing, Joshua himself locked himself in the darkness, the horns only brought confusion to his mind."

"It was you who gave Joshua the horns!" she screamed getting to her feet.

Aion smiled wider as huge black wings surged from his back. Rosette retreated.

"You will never see your brother again while he's with me..."

"No..."

" Goodbye... Mary of the Magdale..."

After saying this he drew his sword out and pointed it at her. A bulb of energy formed on top of its blade and Aion aimed it at Rosette.

She covered her face and screamed in pain when she felt the demonic energy hitting her flesh.

She could only hear Aion's laughter and Joshua's words were still in her mind.

_´So... this is it?´ _she thought, _´I couldn't even get close to saving Joshua... Azmaria... Satella.. Chrno... sorry everyone...´ _

When she believed all hope was lost a blinding flash made her open her eyes, she stared at the shining figure standing in front of her.

Was that an angel?

The winged person stretched its hand toward her, she didn't think about it twice before taking it firmly.

She could feel as she was pulled away from the darkness by that strong arm.

Rosette gasped when she saw herself naked floating over an empty space.

"Where am I?"

She could see a huge object floating beside her, it was the pocketwatch. That watch had tied her soul to Chrno's and bind them in an astral contract.

"I see... I'm inside the pocketwatch..."

She remembered the moment when she had made the contract with Chrno. They had made it in an attempt to save Joshua but failed in that mission. Rosette could never forget that moment; it was special for her. It was the most important instant in her life, one that couldn't be forgotten through ages. It was that precise minute when she became his and he became hers, for eternity.

She smiled to herself and thought about Chrno. She wanted to see him again. After another blinding flash, Rosette could hear someone calling her name.

Her eyes slowly opened to reality, as Chrno's face was the first thing she could see. He seemed a bit worried.

_´Oh.. it was a dream... only a dream...´_ she thought relieved.

"Rosette, are you alright? You were moaning a lot..." whispered Chrno, his ruby eyes matching her ocean orbs.

The young demon stopped his sentence blankly as Rosette hurled over him crying.

"Oh Chrno! It was horrible! I saw Joshua and Aion and it was terrible!"

Chrno blinked confused. He had gone to wake Rosette up but he found her moaning, tossing, and turning. Lots of sweat was racing down her forehead. All of a sudden she had woken up and hugged him. That was odd for Rosette to do.

He heard his contractor sobbing and felt as if his heart was crushed. He smiled and returned the embrace soothing her with gentle words.

"Don't worry my Rosette, it was just a nightmare. You know I'm here with you, calm down..."

Rosette's once stiff body relaxed at his touch and she sighed, "Thank you Chrno..."

Thought neither one nor the other let go, this was a memorable moment they wanted to enjoy. The young blonde held to him tighter as Chrno kissed her forehead, "It's okay, it's okay..." he whispered.

Rosette finally smiled and loosened her grasp on him feeling better.

_´I'm not alone...´_

(A/N): Ne? Did you like this? Well as I promised there goes your long chapter, in my opinion it was long enough. Well I really enjoyed writing this so tell me what you think in a review. Oh yeah, Aion always refers to Rosette as "Marie of Magdale" that's why he said that here. In the next chappie party starts! (yay!) See you later!

8


	6. Going to town Part 1

(A/N): Thank you for those lovely reviews and that my characters don't seem a bit OOC. I also liked that you enjoyed the previous chapter. Also Pyro the Dark Angel, thank you for that correction and I'll edit that later on.

So now... on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Well you get the picture...

**Chapter 5:**

**Going to town Part 1**

Azmaria waited anxiously for Rosette to finish getting dressed so they could go to town already.

She hummed a sweet tune that she had learned in the choir named "Amazing Grace". She swirled her albino locks with her fingers and then turned back at the door.

" Rosette, are you done?"

There was no answer. The young Apostle frowned and slowly forced the door open. She looked inside the room. The place was still dark since the curtains weren't drawn; little rays of light were capable of surpassing them enlightening small dark spots.

Azmaria turned to the bed, the covers were tossed next to it and set in a messy way, Rosette styled.

She could she light coming from beneath the bathroom's door meaning Rosette was still in there.

Azmaria sighed and joined the blonde inside the wash room.

"Rosette, when are you gonna... Ah!"

The albino haired girl squeaked surprised when she saw Rosette sleeping while standing. The militia's head was tilted to one side as the toothpaste bubbles scurried down her mouth. It seemed as if she had rabies.

Azmaria shook the sleeping nun gently, "Rosette wake up, you're night gown's a mess!"

Rosette moaned weakly as she blinked and slowly opened her eyes, "...Ashmadia...?"

Azmaria giggled because of Rosette's childish attitude, "Yes it's me. Come on, don't you want to be late for you birthday party do you?"

Azmaria winked at her. Rosette snapped back to reality when she said "birthday". Was it today? She didn't remember it. These days she had been too overworked with missions and battles against Aion she even forgot her own birthday! She smiled at Azmaria, "Thanks Az, I almost forgot about it."

"Get prepared, Chrno, Satella, and I have planned something special for you."

Rosette jumped happily, "Really? Is it something that has to do with guns?"

Azmaria sweatdropped at Rosette's mentality, "Um... I guess not..."

"Oh... anyways, if I there's nice food I'll enjoy of it a lot!"

Rosette started laughing loudly at her statement, Azmaria couldn't help herself but to burst out laughing.

"Then get ready and we'll wait for you at the dry fountain, 'kay?"

Rosette nodded as Azmaria exited her dormitory. She sighed and turned back at her reflection in the mirror. Her warm breath caused the glass to turn blurry since it was very cold. She headed to where her militia uniform was and started putting it on.

The blonde grunted tired, she hadn't slept quite well because of the nightmare she had. The one about Joshua, she now hesitated if finding him was a good idea. She worried if he would act the way he did in her dream, what if he didn't remember her? What if Aion had erased his mind completely and up to the point for him to forget every thing of his past life? About Chrno and her, his sister?

She felt like at crying this thought. Joshua forgetting about her? About the great times they passed together? About unsealing the tomb and meeting Chrno? About their dream of becoming explorers?

Rosette shook her head trying to erase the thought of her mind. She shouldn't worry about that today. It was supposed to be a special day, she could spend all time with her friends and beloved contractor.

She remembered Satella, Azmaria, and Chrno and a warm smiled spreaded across her lips.

"That's right, I'm not alone. I can count on them always..."

She remembered when Azmaria had reminded her of something very important, something she had taught her herself.

"Laugh when you can, play when you can, and cry when you feel like it..."

Rosette smiled to herself, "That's right. There's no point in pushing it right now..."

She stretched her arms skywards and slipped her gun inside her dress together with a Gospel.

"Well you never know what's gonna happen, right?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chrno fiddled with his hair nervously, somehow he wasn't feeling secure of what he was going to do. What if Rosette didn't like his gift?

Suddenly a hand feel down his shoulder, Chrno turned and his ruby orbs met Azmaria's. She smiled blissfully at the blushing Chrno.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit..." he turned redder, Azmaria could listen to his heart beating rapidly. The albino haired Apostle hit Chrno gently on the back, "Daijobu, I'm sure you'll do it right."

The young demon nodded thanks and closed his eyes.

"When is she gonna be ready!"

Chrno and Azmaria turned to their backs blinking. Satella was sitting on the fountain grunting, her left leg crossed, and her eyes closed.

"That girl is hopeless, she can't even arrive early to her own birthday party. Pathetic."

Chrno flinched when a fuming shadow raised from behind the jewel witch.

"What did you just say...?"

Satella turned and her chocolate eyes met Rosette's ocean orbs. Smoke was puffing from her ears.

"Hah! There you are you reckless scum! What I said is true and-- Ouch!"

Satella stopped as Rosette made her a deadly noogie in the head with her fists. A vein throbbed on the Hexen di Juwel's forehead as she returned a fist at the angry militia.

"Ahh! Not again!" cried Chrno trying to tear them apart.

Too late, both girls had started a catfight as they pulled each other's hair and rolled down the floor. Chrno and Azmaria lifted their feet to let them pass.

Chrno finally stepped in and stood in the middle to separate the snarling females. Rosette had her fists clenched defiantly and Satella was in her summoning position as if threatening the blonde with her Juwel.

"Come on girls it's not the time to fight," said Chrno.

Satella humphed and turned her face away and Rosette crossed her arms, "Well I wasn't the one who started it!"

Sparkles flew among them as their glances met. Chrno and Azmaria sweatdropped as they tried to calm them down.

Out of nowhere, Steiner came out smiling politely as he bowed at Rosette, "Congratulations Lady Rosette. My Lady Satella, the car is ready."

Rosette's eyes widened, "Car? Where are we going?"

Satella smirked evilly, "Ho, ho you'll see..."

"What about Sister Kate, does she know?" asked Rosette imagining the head nun scolding her and turning her deaf with all her screaming.

"That's no problem, we have her permission," said Azmaria tugging Rosette's hand and pulling her toward the car, "It was Chrno's idea." The Apostle glanced at him and winked.

Rosette turned to him, her blue eyes matching his fire red, "Thanks Chrno."

She smiled at him and he blushed and turned his face away, "No problem..."

Rosette turned a bit red too, yet she liked this feeling. She enjoyed being with Chrno and probably he felt the same. She stared at his eyes for a brief moment, she loved his eyes so much. Every time she glanced at them she felt as if she was in a trance. She sighed and boarded the car, followed by Azmaria and Chrno. Satella sat with Steiner at the driver's seat.

Rosette stared once more at the blushing demon, he was obviously nervous and he was thinking about many things as he stared out the window and at the snowy grounds.

She smiled and enjoyed of her friends' company.

And so they set off to town!

(A/N): Ne, I hope that you liked this, 'cause I surely did. Thanx for the lovely reviews!

4


	7. Going to town Part 2

(A/N): Hey guys! You are the best! (Sniff) I don't deserve such kindness (sniff).

CHRNO: Oh Mase keep it down and send the new chapter.

MASE: Right Chrno-kun!

CHRNO: Um... just one question...

MASE: Huh?

CHRNO: (Blushes) Will I give Rosette my gift in this chapter?

MASE: (Evil grin) No! I'm evil so that part appears in the final chapter! Wahahaha-cough-ahaha-hack-aha... never mind.

**Chapter 6:**

**Going to town Part 2**

Chrno looked out the car's window looking thoughtful, his forehead rested against the blurry glass. He sighed and his breath covered part of the crystal. He watched at the road, the valley was completely covered with snow as the diminutive snowflakes landed softly on the ground. The lights from the town could be seen some miles away and as the vehicle continued approached it, the blinding flashes became less distant.

Chrno turned to his right and smiled when he saw Rosette's form. Azmaria and her were sleeping peacefully; their heads rested on top the others' for support. Azmaria rested soundlessly while Rosette's low snores made the Apostle clutch to her. Chrno continued smiling, he hardly ever saw his dear contractor looking so... lovely. He sighed hopeful, he wished he could give her his gift already, he couldn't wait anymore. He turned and glanced at Satella, who was reading a map of the town while Steiner drove humming "Itsy Bitsy Spider".

Then he heard Rosette mumble something in her dreams; he turned and saw her clenching her fists and moaning, "...Joshua..." she whispered again. Was she having a nightmare again?

Chrno wanted her to forget about it, at least for today.

He brushed her golden locks away from her forehead and caressed them. His clawed fingers brushed her docile hair carefully. Chrno glanced at the pocketwatch hanging from her neck, his face darkened at its sight. It ticked and tacked; Chrno hated that clock since it represented that he was stealing Rosette's soul away yet he enjoyed listening that it hadn't stopped functioning yet. That meant that his Rosette was still with him.

Chrno continued petting her head when the moaning stopped and Rosette's mouth was curved into a smile.

He sighed pleased that the nightmares had stopped but he gasped when the following words escaped her lips, "...Chrno..."

He blushed deeply. Was she dreaming with him? He pondered about it, but how could she? She herself knew better that her life span was shortened because of him, how could she possibly have nice thoughts about him?

He gulped and his cheeks turned redder as he leaned forward.

_´Here I come...´ _he thought as he approached toward her face.

Their noses were practically touching as he advanced, then wide ocean eyes met his ruby orbs.

Chrno blushed noticing Rosette woke up as he pulled away and sat back in the edge of his seat cringing with fear. Rosette was turning red when she noticed what her comrade had tired to do as she cracked her knuckles.

"Chrno...!"

"Wait Rosette! I can explain I was just..."

Chrno couldn't continue since Rosette took his firmly and started making him a deadly noogie.

"You pervert! What were you trying to do to me while I was asleep!" screamed Rosette, her face red with embarrassment and anger.

"Wahhh!" shouted Chrno trying to brake free from his punishment.

Satella continued staring at the map as if nothing was happening, she only sighed when Rosette started torturing poor Chrno. Steiner's smile didn't vanish as he continued humming "Itsy Bitsy Spider".

"Its Bitsy Spider...- You are going to pay for this! - crawled up the water spout- No Rosette! Mercy! - down came the rain- Thwamp!- and washed the spider out- Help!- out came the sun- Azmaria woke up because of the noise and tried calming Rosette down -and dried up all the rain- Rosette finally let go of Chrno's neck and humphed -and the Itsy Bitsy Spider-Chrno sighed with relief as Azmaria smiled nervously at the militia- crawled up the sprout again," finished Steiner.

Satella glanced weirdly at Steiner, "Would you stop singing that?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rosette crossed her leg and grumbled, "Stupid Chrno..."

Chrno sighed in defeat as Azmaria put a bandage on his cheek. The Apostle had switched places with them so she was in the middle in order to separate both friends.

"There, all better!" she said smiling at the violet haired demon.

"Thanks," he said turning back to the window. He felt terrible, what was he thinking about? It was obvious that Rosette would act that way, I mean who wouldn't do the same if you notice that someone was about to kiss you while you were sleeping? Of course you would defense yourself.

"Chrno..." a feminine voice saying his name reached his pointy ears. It was Rosette's voice.

He slowly turned to face her and noticed that she had switched places with Azmaria again so she was next to him. Her azure eyes showed shyness and that she was hurt sentimentally. She reached for him and Chrno closed his eyes, waiting for the sensation of her fist to make contact with his skull. Though he only felt her smooth fingers caressing his hair. He turned and noticed she wasn't going to hit him again so he sighed with relief and stared at her eyes directly.

Rosette blushed as she opened her mouth to talk, "I'm... sorry..." she turned to face Azmaria who nodded at her, "...for hitting you."

She turned to the floor sheepishly and Chrno smiled, "It's alright, Rosette."

The nun's face lit up as she turned at him, their eyes matching. Then she smiled evilly, "But I wouldn't have hit you if you weren't a pervert."

Chrno frowned but then blushed, " I wasn't doing everything!"

"Right..." she rolled her eyes, " I know you were going to kiss me! Didn't you! Confess!" she said eyeing him suspiciously.

"No I was just going to..." Chrno tried to defend himself but he didn't know what to say he was really trying to kiss her.

"Aha! You **were** going to kiss me you moron!"

Satella sweatdropped as a new fight started, "My, those two will never change..." she sighed.

Azmaria stared at the couple with a nervous grin and then whispered on Satella's ear, "Are we there yet?"

"Don't know, but I wish..." said the Hexen Di Juwel staring back at the map. Azmaria sat once again in her seat, her eyes never leaving the forms of Chrno and Rosette. They sure made a funny and cute pairing.

_´ I guess they truly love each other...´_ she thought and then a wide grin marked her features.

(A/N): Well that's it for now. Okay readers please repeat after me "I must send a review".

5


	8. Going to town Part 3

(A/N): Hi everybody! I'm back with an update! In the last chapter, I wonder what was Rosette dreaming about Chrno? Hmmm... (blushes) Wahhh! I'm such a pervert!

Disclaimer: Oh, Moriyama-sensei, do I really have to do this?

MORIYAMA: Yes, if not Chrno would belong to you.

MASE: (Evil grin)

MORIYAMA: Don't even think about it.

MASE: (Pouts)

**Chapter 7:**

**Going to town Part 3**

Rosette smiled as she looked around in awe. The town looked beautiful today as if it had been prepared for her birthday. There were still some light bulbs on the trees from the New Year and Christmas parties; the houses shined in different colors, and music filled the air. Also the sound of children laughing reached her ears.

"What do you think?"

Rosette turned and her grin grew wider when her eyes met Chrno's. She didn't know what to say, so she just showed him her feelings by hugging him.

"Thank you everybody!" she said embracing the young demon tighter, "I can't believe you guys are doing this for me! I'm sure going to have fun!"

Azmaria joined them while smiling and handed a paper to the militia, "Look Rosette, this is the plan."

Rosette turned to the Apostle, then she noticed she was still hugging Chrno and both let go; their faces were red with embarrassment.

"We are going to buy you some clothes as my present, then we are going to the carnival..."

Rosette blinked, "Carnival?"

Chrno nodded, "Yes, Minister Remington told me about it. They villagers made a festival for New Year and Christmas, since this is a holiday season, the fair that was in it is still functioning. I think today's its last day."

"Oh..." said Rosette intrigued, "Then, what's next?"

"Well then comes Satella's gift," said Azmaria, "she is going to pay for dinner at the most luxurious restaurant, and at night we will watch the stars."

"What about Chrno?" said Rosette blushing a bit.

"Um... I..." he gulped. Azmaria nudged him, "Well... my gift goes at the very... end..." he said turning redder.

Rosette smiled at him warmly, "I see."

Chrno could feel his heart bumping very fast, he closed his eyes and nodded at her.

Azmaria smiled warmly at the scene before her. She couldn't wait for Chrno to give Rosette his gift, she would surely love it.

After recovering her normal color back and the blush was gone, Rosette took the paper and eyed it carefully, especially the part of the restaurant Satella was going to pay, "Wow, I can't believe that milk tank is going to do such noble thing."

She smirked evilly and turned to a fuming Satella, "Well, if you don't like it I can always cancel our reservation."

Rosette titled her head, "A reservation you said?"

Satella recovered her good mood as an evil grin appeared in her lips, "Too bad, and there was delicious food in there."

Chrno noticed Rosette's mouth started watering as she drooled slightly, "Food? What kind of food?"

"Ah you know, seafood, lobster covered in melted butter, shrimp cocktails, whisky..."

"Ah! Rosette!" screamed Chrno as rivers of saliva fell on his shirt. The drooling blonde seemed to be in a trance, well why not? It was our dear rampaging Rosette who we are talking about.

She then gulped and smiled nervously while patting the Hexen de Juwel in the back, "Oh come on! You knew I was just kidding! Ha ha! Right?"

Satella eyed her with suspicion and then she turned her back at her, "I'll think about it."

"Aww you can't do this to me, please Satella I'll do anything!"

Satella's expression darkened as she motioned Rosette to come closer so she could whisper in her ear, "If so, then let me keep Chrno."

Azmaria and Chrno sweatdropped as the sound of screams and punches took place in the scene before them. Both girls had started another fight. Satella pulled of Rosette's hair while the nun made her a deadly noogie.

"What are you saying you delusional milk tank!" screamed Rosette baring her canines.

"Don't you even get a joke!" screamed Satella pushing Rosette off of her.

Chrno sighed as Azmaria giggled nervously, then they tried to shoo away a crowd of people that had already gathered around the girls not willing to miss the "show."

"Um Rosette why don't we go... shopping already?" said Azmaria stepping into the battle zone.

Rosette and Satella noticed the people that were glaring at them curiously and soon got separated while cleaning the dust off their dresses.

Satella cleared her throat and Rosette tried to find her voice in order to scare the peepers away.

"Uh... I..."

Chrno approached her comrade, "Be polite Rosette," he whispered.

Satella looked around nervously and gulped, _´I must act normally.´_

She smiled seductively and brushed her long locks with her fingers, "Oh what we were doing here was teaching my careless friend martial arts and she sure got overexcited."

The young men that were standing within the crowd started drooling and blushed. Satella glanced at them and winked, "But don't worry, I'm going to be okay."

Rosette, Azmaria, and Chrno fell anime-style as the blonde militia stood up and pulled of Satella's hair.

"What are you saying! You're such an idiot!"

"I was trying to help you moron! At least I'm helpful!"

"Helpful my ass! You're just flirting around!"

The girls were about to start another catfight when they noticed that the people continued staring at them strangely, some men were drooling over Satella's appearance but still were staring at them. Rosette hated when someone eyed her that way, she could have sworn that someone mentioned something about "Is that a sister?" then another "She is a Sister, right?" and the third one "Why is a Sister...?"

_´Be polite, be polite,´_ she thought clenching her fists, the people continued saying things about her until she found her guts to shout her thoughts out, " What you folks looking at!"

After that comment and noticing the smoke puffing from the blonde's ears, the people sweatdropped and continued on their way.

Rosette clapped her hands together and smiled proudly, "There all better."

Azmaria and Chrno sweatdropped and nodded, "Uh... yeah..."

Satella smirked once more and put her arm around Rosette's neck, "See what you've done? You embarrassed such a beauty as me in front of that entire crowd. If it weren't because of I, we would be considered monkeys like you."

A vein throbbed on Rosette's forehead, "Me? A monkey! You only embarrassed us more and nothing of this would have happened if you hadn't involved Chrno!"

"Me?" said Chrno blankly. Rosette turned to him and blushed, then she flailed her arms in defense, "Oh it's not as if I cared about it! Why would I?"

"You don't right," said Satella sarcastically while crossing her arms.

"Not again!" said Chrno slapping his hand against his forehead when both females started screaming at one another.

"Um... guys..." said Azmaria but no one noticed her because of all the racket, "Guys..." she tried again. No response.

"GUYS!" she screamed.

Rosette stopped her fist in mid air as her, Satella, and Chrno turned to face the Apostle. Curious looks were set upon the albino haired girl, Satella whispered "That was scary."

"Okay... well now that I have your attention, why don't we start with our plan?"

Rosette glanced at the paper she had rustled in her fist and nodded, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." She started laughing nervously and checked what was the first thing to do.

"Um... let's see... Go shopping," she read pointing at it with her index finger.

Azmaria clapped her hands together and smiled, "Then here is where my gift comes in."

(A/N): And... **cut**! He he, hope you enjoyed this chapter, R&R! Onegai!

5


	9. Muffins, Money, and Emergency Exits

(A/N): Okay, here's your new chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8:**

**Muffins, Money, and Emergency Exits**

The sweet odor of recently baked pastries filled the air as a chubby man with a dark beard and wearing a chef hat took out a loaf of bread from an oven. He smelled his new creation and smiled pleased with his work, a crispy loaf of bread. Then he put it on a tray and headed to the counter of his bakery shop while humming a tune under his breath. He heard something and turned to the window that displayed his cakes and fritters. He gasped when he spotted Rosettes' face pressed against the glass while drooling.

Her azure eyes finally located the baker, or should I say the recently baked bread that he carried.

She drooled more as the baker sweatdropped. Then he moved to the right trying to evade Rosette's hungry gaze but her ocean orbs followed after him. He noticed this and headed to the left but Rosette didn't miss him. Left, right, left, right, went the baker but he couldn't get the nun's eyes off of him. Once Rosette had spotted food there was nothing anyone could do, not even Sister Kate could stop the begs from her stomach. Thinking about it, Rosette and the others hadn't had breakfast yet and she was dying of hunger.

The baker sighed and headed to the shop's entry and removed the sign that read "Closed". Then he turned to the display case and noticed Rosette was not drooling over the crystal anymore, in fact she was already gone.

He frowned and scratched the back of his head. Then the twinkle of a bell and the sound of the door opening caught his attention. He turned and saw no one, but the door was open and was allowing the cold winter air to enter his shop. He shrugged and closed it. Then he heard panting behind him and his ear caught a slight growl. Something humid fell on his shoulder.

He gulped believing it was an evil spirit and recited a prayer, then he turned. He gasped at the sight of Rosette who was still drooling and looking at his pastries with the eyes of a hungry wolf.

What the baker heard growling was her stomach and saliva was what fell on him. His ears puffed with anger and surprise and he was prepared to shout at her when he felt a gentle tug on his shirt. He turned and he saw Azmaria glaring at him innocently.

"Um, I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir, but today's my friend's birthday and we haven't have breakfast yet, also we need to get her a birthday cake."

The baker's expression softened at her statement, "Why you should have said that since the beginning."

Chrno walked next to Azmaria and sighed, "Yeah, well, Rosette's got a big stomach, I beg your pardon if she bothered you," he took the blonde by her hand in order to avoid any dirty ideas that came to her mind with all that food surrounding her.

"No problem, but you sure scared the living daylights out of me," said the bearded man smiling at the 2 children who chuckled at his commentary. Rosette stared in awe at the cakes and pastries all over the shop. Its sweet odor reached her nose and made her slobber. She looked around desperate and every time she was about to reach a fritter, Chrno tugged her back next to him. She growled frustrated.

"Enough talking, let's eat!" screamed Rosette who had all of a sudden been ignored.

"So today's this young lady's birthday hm?" smiled the baker.

Rosette started biting her nails with desperation; her stomach emitted another hungry growl.

"Chrno let go... I'm just going to take a little pinch at that majestic cake..." Rosette's eyes glittered as she noticed a huge fritter made of vanilla bread and melted chocolate. Chrno glanced at Rosette and held her hand tighter not willing to let her go.

"Rosette, behave yourself!" he whispered, "If not I will get you get a leash as a gift."

Rosette grumbled slightly as she continued looking around listening to the baker's and Azmaria's conversation, then an idea came to her mind. She smiled evilly and she nudged Chrno.

"Chrno..." she said with a hint of malice in her voice.

The violet haired demon turned to face his contractor, "What is it, Rosette?"

Chrno gulped and blushed when Rosette glanced at him with teary eyes. He felt as if his heart was crushed, had he made her cry?

"Oh Chrno... how can you be so mean?" sniffed Rosette covering her eyes with her hands.

Chrno flinched and approached her nervously, "Um... Rosette... don't... please don't cry..."

A smirk was drawn across Rosette's lips but she hid it perfectly well so Chrno couldn't notice her trick.

"I (sniff) just wanted a pancake at least (sniff)."

Chrno gasped, he didn't know what to say, "Rosette..."

She turned at him with tears streaming down her cheeks and goo trying to escape from her nose.

(A/N): Rosette's such a good actress.

"Why don't you believe in me...? Chrno... you're such a meanie! Wahhh!" Rosette started crying loudly as she took a tissue from her militia dress and blew her nose as loud as she could.

"Ah... Rosette..." Chrno hadn't noticed Rosette was acting and the trick that hid under her sleeve. He didn't know what to do.

Azmaria did understand what Rosette was trying to do and she sweatdropped, _´My, poor Chrno, he's such a dummy...´_

Chrno sighed and patted her back reassuringly, "Um... okay, Rosette. At least pick something but don't make a mess, please."

Rosette's eyes flashed with happiness as her tears "magically" disappeared and puppy eyes replaced them.

"Thank you Chrno... you know that's why I like you so much!"

She smiled childishly as sparkles surrounded her and she leaned her hands against her cheek and smiled stupidly, as if she was in love with something and she giggled as if she were in some kind of charm. Chrno finally got what was going on and sighed frustrated, "You always get advantage of me..."

An evil smirk appeared on Rosette's face, " It was a pleasure to make business with you."

After saying this she headed to where the pies laid. She slammed her hands against its stand and smiled with greed, gluttony marked in every gesture of her face.

"Alright, which should I get first? Maybe a cinnamon roll but, no, those are too small. Maybe an apple pie. Nah! Those are too spicy. The cookies can be saved for later but what's that? Ooh!"

Azmaria smiled nervously as she lifted hands, "Rosette calm down." But the blonde was not listening, "I know I can start with the wedding cake over there!"

She started laughing loudly as a murderer about to commit a crime.

"Let's see. I dare you to guess this quiz Chrno: who killed the doughnut?" Rosette smiled evilly as she passed a fork through a cake's center and making a hole in it, as a result she created a doughnut.

Chrno sweatdropped, _´Geez, she sure turns crazy around food. Mental note: I should always bring a rope, a net, crackers, and mouse trap every time Rosette comes close to comestibles.´ _Thought the young demon, _´Especially sweet treats...´_

Chrno and Azmaria's eyes turned as wide as plates when they saw Rosette hurl herself over a display case full of muffins.

"These muffins are delicious!" she screamed happily and digging her head inside the case. She started eating them ravenously not listening to the baker's complaints.

"Hey you there! I believe you've got enough money to pay for that!" he screamed with tears of frustration over his swallowed muffins trailed down his chubby cheeks.

Rosette glanced at him while chewing a muffin and then she shrugged and dug her head once more over the mountain of pastries. She seemed like a vacuum cleaner, her mouth was something dangerous, it could suck your whole hand inside!

"Did you listen to me!" shouted the baker while Chrno pulled Rosette from one leg trying to get her out of the sea of muffins and failing hopelessly.

"Come on Rosette! You can be stuck in there forever! Come on!"

"Noooo! I'm hungry!" said the young blonde back.

"I want all these paid!" screeched the baker still crying tears of defeat and flailing his fist in the air.

Azmaria stared at them blankly as Chrno pulled Rosette from her leg, she took hold of the whole case and fought against her comrade as the baker kept shouting things like "You have to pay for those!" or "Do you have all that money!"

She sweatdropped.

Rosette finally loosened her grip and both her and Chrno were sent flying to the floor. The blonde militia landed roughly on top of a spiral-eyed Chrno. At first he blushed because of the compromising position they were in but focused on the most important thing, getting her off of him!

"Rosette..." he gasped for air, "...will you get... off? ...can't breath..." just as he finished this sentence his face turned blue because of the lack of oxygen.

Rosette finally got off of an unconscious and drooling Chrno and patted her hurt behind, "Aww, my butt hurts...!"

She turned upward and flinched when her azure eyes met the baker's angry orbs, "Little girl... I need some serious talking with you..."

Rosette closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright but let me at least finish eating." She drew one last muffin from her dress and ate it in one chomp, "You were saying?"

A vein throbbed on the baker's forehead, "That's what I'm telling you about! You must pay for those muffins!"

"Boy, you don't have to shout that loud. _´Sheesh, he's more deafening than Sister Kate... Woah! Can that even be possible?´_

Rosette then got lost in her own thoughts and ignored the baker once again, "Hey are you listening to me!"

Rosette turned to him and blinked, "Money? Of course I have it. Oh Satella dearest!" she called.

The bakery shop was opened in a slam as the red haired Hexen De Juwel entered.

(A/N): Yay! Satella to the rescue!

She looked pretty serious as she sighed heavily at the sight of such a disaster. She then drew a purse from her dress and headed to the fuming baker.

"Excuse me for that reckless idiot's attitude. She just got out from the mental hospital."

"...HEY!" screamed Rosette ready to hurl herself over Satella but Azmaria got just in time to stop her.

The baker crossed his arms and humphed. Satella drew from out of her purse 20 dollars and glanced at the chubby man, "How much is it?"

"...35 dollars."

Satella stood there blankly as she sweatdropped and the dollars fell form her hand, "Pardon me?"

"I said 35 dollars, your friend ate all the muffins inside that display case."

Satella started laughing nervously as everyone looked at her curiously, except for the baker that is who was a stern as a rock.

"There must be a mistake," she muttered trying to get the price to lessen a bit.

The baker grunted and frowned, "I am correct. The price is 35 dollars. If you don't have that quantity of money you shall work to repay it."

Satella's jaw hit the floor and then she cleared her throat and closed her eyes as if thinking of a response for the distressed man.

Then she opened her eyes looking determined, "Well?" said the baker.

"Look! It's an angel!" screamed Satella pointing at the back of the fellow. The others fell anime-styled, they believed she had come with a solution to their problem and Rosette's gluttony.

The baker turned and then he returned his attention to where Satella used to be but gasped when he noticed they were gone.

"Hey! Stop! Thieves!"

Satella, Azmaria, and Rosette (who was pulling a still unconscious and drooling Chrno) made their way swiftly through the streets trying to get as far as possible from the baker's cries and evaded the curious looks that were aimed at them.

"Run!"

(A/N): Ha ha ha! I surely think this chapter is my favorite, hope yours too.

6


	10. Diets, Shakespeare, and Discussions

(A/N): Okay, here's the rundown: I write, you read, you review, I write more!

**Chapter 9:**

**Diets, Shakespeare, and Discussions**

Azmaria sighed exhausted as she sat next to Rosette on a bench. The blonde nun rested her head on the bench's surface for support and Chrno sat next to her gasping for air. Satella was standing behind the bench holding from a light post while trying to regain some energy.

"That was... close..." sighed Rosette while grunting.

"Yeah..." answered Chrno trying to get back on his feet.

"I guess there will be no cake..." the young Apostle seemed disappointed at this statement and turned darkly to the snowed filled streets.

"Nah that's no problem, we can still have some fun," said Rosette smiling tiredly.

"Well that wouldn't have happened if a certain someone didn't act like a hungry monkey inside a zoo cage... ," added Satella coldly while crossing her arms.

Rosette would have hurled herself over the Hexen De Juwel but was too weak to do so, so she just left that one statement pass.

"Well, anyway. Those cakes were really delicious," said Rosette licking her fingers and winking at Azmaria who recovered her good mood.

Satella sighed, "You're never gonna change, are you?"

Chrno smiled and dug his hand inside his pockets; he felt something inside it and frowned. He glanced at the object and his eyes opened as wide as plates.

Suddenly Rosette heard a yelp and turned to where Chrno was standing. She saw the young demon looking terrified as he pulled a paper bag from out of his robes. He turned at them with a grim stare as he showed it to them.

"What is it Chrno?" asked Azmaria puzzled.

"It's... well... look."

He opened the bag and revealed its containment. In there, 4 butter muffins laid untouched.

"How did those get in there!" asked Satella frowning and eyeing Rosette suspiciously.

The blonde noticed the stare the witch was giving her and she laughed nervously, "Well, you see... they were so delicious that I wanted a share for later, so that's why..."

Chrno and Azmaria's jaw dropped.

"I can't believe you! You're so reckless you fool!" Satella's glared at her with a cold stare, almost as deadly as Sister Kate's, " And because of your gluttony I was in such an embarrassment!" screeched the red haired lady who tugged from Rosette's cheek.

The militia snarled and pulled away, "Hey! Shut up! It was you who didn't come with enough money!"

An evil grin replaced Rosette's anger as she glanced at Satella, "Or are you jealous that you can't eat like me?"

Satella flinched, "What do you mean?" she was ready to explode, if Rosette was thinking what she was thinking...

"Oh I don't know, maybe being on a diet doesn't allow you to eat freely."

Satella snarled and clenched her fists. Her Juwel shined...

Rosette, who was giving her back at Satella didn't notice the mood of her companion. Her eyes shined with determination knowing that she was making her mad. Then she hugged herself and wriggled like a worm.

"Well of course a milk tank like you can't be as beautiful as me. Ho ho ho."

Chrno and Azmaria sweatdropped at Rosette's commentary while steam escaped from Satella's ears.

Before she could add something she heard Satella's response and flinched with fear.

"**Laden**!"

" Shit..."

Sparkles flew as a blue and gigantic diamond warrior surged from Satella's bracelet and aimed its blade toward Rosette.

"Slice her, Mutiger Stier! Vernichten!"

"Whoa!"

Rosette started running away from the bejeweled knight that persecuted her while Satella followed her with smoke puffing from her ears and giving instructions to the apparition.

"Don't try escaping you coward!"

"Man that was just one joke! Chrno help me!" screamed Rosette accelerating her pace.

"That's what you get for calling me fat!"

The two started fighting again as Chrno and Azmaria sweatdropped. They sat back on the bench and started eating the muffins by themselves.

"Those two will never change, are they?" asked Chrno while munching a muffing and eating it one gulp. Azmaria nodded in amazement while giving tiny mouse bites to her share. The two kids were watching at the show while eating the muffins as popcorn at the movies. Of course the "movie" was free. Chrno and Azmaria stared at the two fuming females with awe as the street was almost destroyed in half a minute.

Rosette ran past them while screaming; Azmaria and Chrno turned right, to where she headed. Then they sighed and bit their muffins again, after that they turned left and saw Satella running by and then heading toward Rosette. They turned to the right again as she passed in the front with her Juwel Knight following after her. They were apparently going in circles.

After like 4 times of circling the zone Rosette stopped panting and turned to the demon and the Apostle snarling. Chrno sweatdropped as she approached him with her fist held high in the air. He closed his eyes waiting for her hand to make contact with his skull, but instead it snatched the bag of muffins away from his grasp.

"Hey! You little twerp..."

"Eh... Rosette...I was just..." Chrno's voice was almost gone as she stared hatefully down at him.

Azmaria slowly scooted away from them, knowing hell was about to start. Rosette dug her hand inside the bag and drew a muffin out. She gave it a giant bite and continued glaring at him nastily.

"I told you to help me and you are here eating my muffins? What a great source of help you are, honestly!"

She gave the little cake another bite and grunted. Chrno sweatdropped.

_´You're still eating...?´_

Suddenly a hard fist landed on Rosette's head making her curse loudly and by doing this, the muffin got stuck in her throat making her to choke and cough.

A vein throbbed on the blonde's forehead as her ocean orbs matched Satella's chocolate eyes.

"There you have it!" she said making her jewel knight to vanish within the jewel again.

"That was it!" screamed Rosette while making her a deadly noogie, "If you were just going to punch it would have been easier not to summon that thing!"

Satella pulled away and an evil grin appeared on her features, " Well that was only to see the face you put."

She started laughing evilly and the other 3 companions stared at her blankly. Satella then knocked on Rosette's forehead as if it were a door. The blonde snarled.

"I knew there was nothing but air inside that place..."

Rosette clenched her fists but then sighed as fake tears appeared on her eyes again like when she tried convincing Chrno at the bakery shop.

"Oh... how can you say such a thing!"

She turned skywards and fell to the ground dramatically while sobbing.

"Such cruel and harsh words crush my heart. Satella you're so evil to say those things to a saint like myself. I did nothing to you! And yet you still seem not to get it."

(Sweatdrop)

"I guess no one understands me..."

Snow started falling on top of her and then she turned to the sky as light illuminated her face.

"So much melodrama..." whispered Azmaria while sweatdropping.

Rosette continued staring at the sky as Chrno made the "special effects" of snow falling so the scene was dramatic.

"So come here and embrace me, learn from your mistakes..."

Rosette turned with puppy eyes at Satella and opened her arm in an intend of making her come to hug her. Wow, had Rosette really read Shakespeare that time when Sister Kate forced her to? Cause it was already starting to spoil her mind.

(Rustle)

Nothing happened as Rosette continued with her act of being a saint, which she wasn't of course.

She looked around and noticed her comrades eyeing her strangely.

"Well... hug me!" she said.

"No way!" said Satella sweatdropping.

(Rustle)

" Well isn't anyone at least going to clap!" shouted the blonde.

(Clap, clap)

"Not you Chrno, you idiot!"

Rosette noticing that her melodramatic scene wasn't really working decided to quit it.

"Well whatever, Shakespeare's not for me...too many hard words."

Chrno, Satella, and Azmaria continued looking at her strangely. Rosette grunted disgusted by the looks they were giving her and took the bag with the muffins that was laying forgotten on the snow.

"Well then I shall eat all these by myself!"

"Hey!" said Chrno snapping back to reality.

"You're **_still_** going to eat?" whispered Satella in shock.

"Um, guys I guess we shall get going to the shopping mall..." said Azmaria trying to change the topic of food.

Satella and Rosette had now started a quarrel about who would keep the only muffin remaining but remembered their plan and stopped discussing. Mainly because in their arguing Rosette accidentally let go of the cake and it was eaten by a dog that was padding by. Rosette wanted to chase after it but Chrno stopped her just in time before she drew her gun out.

Azmaria took Rosette's hand and reminded her about time. It was almost time for the carnival.

"Shall we go?" said Chrno walking next to her while smiling. Rosette smiled and nodded as she allowed the Apostle to guide her through the streets. Chrno and Satella walked behind them grinning.

An evil smirk appeared once more in Rosette's face, "I wonder if there are any free food samples at that mall..."

Chrno and Azmaria fell anime-style while Satella eyed at Rosette blankly, "You really are **_still_** going to eat!"

(A/N): Well and that's it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter 'cause I surely did. Thanks for the lovely reviews from the last chapter and sorry if it took a little for this chapter to be posted, even if you doubt it, I **do** have a life. Well see you on the next update! R&R

6


	11. Lost

(A/N): Hi guys, it's been a while (not really) but here's your new chapter. Okay from this part onward things get a little bit more ´serious´ (if I should put it that way) since we're reaching the real plot. Those things said, enjoy!

Special Note: Hey Pyro I like your new name: Princess of The Shadow Land. Also I want to thank you for being with me since the beginning of this story, I really appreciate that.

(Turns and noticed her other readers holding a rope and some guns)

Eh... of course you guys too, you're all awesome, he he... (gulp)

**Chapter 10:**

**Lost**

"Um... where are we again?" said Rosette scratching her head and looking around.

"I guess we went on the wrong path, did we?" said Azmaria clutching to Rosette's hand firmly.

"No! That can't be!" screamed Satella glaring at the town's map she carried, "It says that right in here should be the shopping mall!"

Chrno looked around and sighed, "I guess we made a wrong turn somewhere..."

Azmaria walked next to Satella, who was toasting her brain while trying to read the confusing directions of the map, and glanced at it.

"Um, Satella-san... the map is upside down."

Satella's eyes widened with realization and horror when she turned the map the other way and noticed that the young albino haired Apostle was right.

Rosette's right eye twitched, "What? You mean we're in the wrong place!"

Satella scratched the back of her head as she eyes the map frustrated, "I guess so."

"This sucks..." sighed Chrno while Rosette tried taking the map from Satella's grasp.

The militia glanced at the colored scrap of paper that was denominated as a ´map´ and tried finding their way again. She stared at it looking determinated and concentrated. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she glanced the graphic deep in thought.

"Well?" said Satella crossing her arms.

Rosette didn't answer as she continued staring at the map.

"Rosette?" asked Chrno worried and approaching his contractor.

Satella eyed the blonde suspiciously and then she frowned, "Do you even know how to read that map?"

Rosette stayed quiet as her ocean orbs continued staring at the piece of paper. Then she sweatdropped.

"Um well... I guess not."

Azmaria and Chrno fell anime-style and Satella snatched the map from the nun's grasp and rolled it into a tube.

"You fool! We just wasted our time because of that... amazing interlude of yours!" said the jewel witch hitting Rosette's forehead slightly with the folded map.

"Oh shut up! It's your fault we got lost anyway!"

Both girls glanced at one another hatefully, their eyes flashing, and bearing their canines.

"Rosette, why don't we ask for help?" said Chrno tugging from her hand and keeping her away from Satella who was being distracted by Azmaria.

"I guess so."

"Just one problem, who can we ask in a place like **this**?" said Satella joining her comrades and looking around with distrust.

The place they had gotten into was, what it seemed the oldest part if town. It was full of old buildings, and houses that were almost falling. What made this part of town the most "overwhelming" should I say, was that it was full of magic shops, divination stands and stuff like that. Shops that supposedly sold and taught magic and charms were practiced, some consecutively drove to cases Rosette would take care of in her missions. The Magdale Order had tried countless times to make these witches, thieves, and deceivers to leave but soon more would come to take their place. This part of town also, was also the headquarters of Mafia families like Jayroch and Bogart clans. That was why there were many encounters and showdowns with the police of the N.Y.P.D. and the Mafia in this area.

"This place is full of robbers," said Satella ready as if anything would hurl over her or companions.

"Minister Remington once told me that in this part of town is where poltergeist cases start most of the time because of the type of life, situation, and education these people live in," said Rosette pulling Azmaria close to her and taking her by the hand firmly, "Azmaria, don't go too far from me, this place is dangerous."

Azmaria gulped and nodded, "Yes, Rosette."

The 4 companions decided to head back to where they had started or at least look for a way out of those creepy and dark alleys.

Wherever they headed to people tried to sell them things, rob something, and a drunken guy had actually tried seducing Rosette.

Of course the fellow ended with 10 less teeth and a bleeding nose from Chrno and 4 smack marks from the blonde.

"This place is scary, Rosette," whispered Azmaria walking closer to Rosette and holding her hand tighter. The sight of a women raptor had scared her to death.

"Don't worry Az, we're close to getting out," said Rosette smiling.

"We're never getting out!" screamed Satella staring at the map with her eyes wide.

Azmaria and Rosette fell anime-style, "What do you mean with that you fool!" screamed the fuming militia staring at the map too.

Satella pointed to a spot in the map, "Look, we are here but this part is completely different to what the map says!"

"Wha---!" screamed Rosette, "You're right! No way! There must be a mistake!"

Azmaria cuddled next to Chrno trembling and looking around, "You mean, we're lost?"

"It seems so..." said Satella, "We're doomed."

Rosette noticed tears forming on Azmaria's eyes and she hit the Hexen Di Juwel on the head leaving a rather big bump.

" Hey! What was that all about!" screamed the enraged red haired lady clutching her head in pain.

Rosette snarled and pointed at the Apostle, "What do you mean with ´that all about?´ You're scaring the shit out of Azmaria for God's sake!"

Satella humphed and turned her face away, "Sorry..." she muttered.

Rosette headed to where Azmaria was, who was sobbing silently while Chrno tried to calm her. The blonde made the albino girl turn to face her and when their eyes met she smiled down at her. Azmaria tried returning the grin from between sniffs and sobs.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a cry baby..."

"No Azmaria, it's okay that you're scared. You don't have to play along with that of feeling brave, show your feelings. Everything's gonna be alright."

She hugged the Apostle who returned the embrace and her once stiff body relaxed, "Thank you Rosette, I feel much better now."

Rosette cupped her chin and made her face her wide grin, "That's it. You'll see that we'll get out of here."

Azmaria chuckled and nodded anxiously yet in her crimson eyes glittered a hint of determination, "Hai! I'll try by best"

Chrno smiled proud, he was happy that Rosette was feeling so positive, even they were in such hard situation and in her own birthday. She never lost hr spirit of adventure, he now could assure that his contractor was pretty mature.

Rosette got up and aimed her punch skywards, "Okay! We just have to believe and everything's gonna be okay!"

Satella grinned to herself in agreement and closed her eyes, _´Rosette can be pretty mature sometimes.´_

Rosette took the map from Satella's grasp and shed it into scraps of paper. Then she beamed a toothy grin, " That's why we don't need this stupid map to get out of here!"

Satella, Chrno, and Azmaria stared at her blankly.

Well maybe she was not **that** mature yet.

"What have you done you stupid fool?" screamed Satella trying to recollect all the pieces of the teared map.

Rosette humphed, "That thing was wrong and useless so there's no problem if it's broken." The nun stomped her shoe against a piece of paper that Satella reached for, she almost stepped on her friend's fingers, "So don't push it!"

A vein throbbed in Satella's forehead, "Then what do you expect us to do!"

Rosette smiled proudly "We'll find out what to do, besides, I've got a plan already."

"Do you have an idea Einstein! I hope it's good."

"What shall we do then?" said Chrno with hope reflected in his fire eyes.

Rosette opened her mouth to speak but closed it, then she opened it again, but closed it once more. She did this for several times but no words escaped her lips, she seemed like a fish out of the water. Then she chuckled nervously and looked pensive, " He heh... no idea."

A fuming Satella started screaming at the blonde, "You idiot and we now have no map because of you!"

"Will you shut up! I'm sorry okay?"

"Great Rosette..." murmured Chrno sweatdropping.

Rosette turned to the floor looking like a scolded puppy, "Sorry..."

Satella sighed sadly, "Now what?"

"Think please, don't give up!"

Every one turned and noticed Azmaria was the one who said those words, wow, what Rosette told her had really inspired her.

"Don't give up guys!"

Satella smiled, "Azmaria..."

"Got it!"

"Huh?"

Everyone turned to Rosette who was chuckling evilly as an idea light bulb sparkled above her head, "I got an idea!"

Satella crossed her arms, "Hope this one really works..."

Rosette grumbled, "Well I haven't heard _your_ opinion. If you think you're so smart then say so."

" Oh you want _my_ opinion, alright, here comes. IF YOU HADN'T DESTROYED THE MAP WE WOULD BE OUT OF HERE!"

"But that stupid map was wrong!"

"We could go back!"

"Well at least I give ideas not like a stupid and fat milk tank I know!"

"Don't... you dare say that again..."

" Stupid and **fat **milk tank!" screamed Rosette sticking her tongue out and repeating it over and over again.

"**Laden**!"

"Wahhh!"

"Satella not in here!" screamed Chrno.

Azmaria sweatdropped, " Coo, coo, such a... friendly... team..."

After finally settling Satella back in place, and putting Rosette from a safe distance form her they continued looking for a solution.

"As I was saying before a certain **someone** interrupted me..."

Satella humphed.

"...I have an idea."

The idea light bulb flashed back again on top of Rosette's head as she grinned teasingly. Suddenly a hand from a man who was standing behind grasped the bulb that turned off at the sudden contact.

"Sorry but I've got to change a bulb from a lamp, so I need this."

(Sweatdrop)

"...Hey that's **my** light bulb! Get yours pal!"

"Yo! Back to the point please!" screamed Satella dragging Rosette away from the fellow who was going to be beaten until it was a bloody pulp.

"What is your idea?" asked Chrno.

Rosette smiled evilly again as she turned skywards proudly, "Why, let's ask our way out of course! Ho ho!"

Satella and Chrno feel anime-style and Azmaria sweatdropped. That was the first thing they had been thinking about.

The blonde hit her chest with her hand happily and continued laughing evilly. Everyone glared at her blankly and then they sweatdropped once again when Rosette stopped her ´maniac laughter´ and started hacking. Chrno started hitting Rosette on the back to get her back to her senses and to breathe.

Rosette then took Azmaria's hand and pulled her happily as the jogged down the street , "Let's ask for directions! Who said Me? Me!"

Chrno shrugged and chuckled slightly as he then followed after the two girls. Satella just sighed and walked behind them thinking how hopeless Rosette was.

"No kidding..."

(A/N): Well and that's it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. R&R!

7


	12. The Fortune Teller

(A/N): First of all I want to thank you guys so much for supporting me and guess what? Good news: I think I will only have 1 or 2 mistakes in my exam and that I did great in it! So once again thank you for helping me. You truly gave me strength to go forward. Here's your prize:

**Chapter 11:**

**The Fortune Teller**

Rosette and the others had taken different paths in order to get help from someone and a way to get out of that horrible part of town. Chrno and Azmaria went together and there was no other choice but for Rosette and Satella to go together. What else could it be do?

Both girls who weren't exactly "pleased" about it had to agree as they headed everywhere in order to find some help. Yet because of Rosette's stubbornness and bad manners from some people, things got more complicated. Like once a lady shooed them out of her amulet store not even asking for their reasons to need help.

Then they went to another stand where a fellow started laughing and he ended with a black eye from Rosette. Of course Satella had to drag her away from there in order to avoid a fight using weapons.

Satella got tired about Rosette's attitude and decided to wait outside of a drug store while the blonde asked for the clerk's help.

Satella blinked without surprise when Rosette was kicked out. Then they went to another store, and another, and another. No one seemed to care about their problems so the idea of giving up was just around the corner.

Satella sighed as she leaned against a wall looking at the sky and with her arms crossed. She heard the house's door open and turned to see Rosette exiting it sadly as she sighed disappointed, "There goes another unsuccessful plan to the list," restored the jewel witch sarcastically.

"Man no one even cares..." sighed the blonde, "Let's go back to Chrno and Az, maybe they had better luck than us."

Satella agreed and prepared to go when all of a sudden she felt Rosette take her hand firmly.

"What is it?"

"Wait, look at that!" screamed the blonde pointing at a huge store on one corner next to the entrance of an alley.

"You wanna go **there**?" asked Satella frowning, "I bet it's closed. Look it's all dark in there."

"Let's check it out."

The store they were talking about was just an old building with a huge display window in it. Though nothing could be seen since the lights were off and all was pitch black, it seemed as if were night inside that shop. The only things that were hardly seen through the glass, whose crystal had adhesive tape over a crack, were a clay pot and an old box.

Satella opened the door and entered first while looking around suspiciously and with a mix of fear and curiosity reflected in her eyes.

"It's open," she said leaving space for Rosette to enter after her.

They looked around and gasped. Even because of the darkness they could still make out the shelves that were there and its containment was weird looking alarming. The glass jars were full of strange looking animals, some were slimy and so weird and nasty that the girls believed they had been used on experiments lately. There were also from the roof, dead alligators hanging and tied by the tale. Also there were garlic supposedly for killing vampires and the place was all dusty, it reeked like a tomb, and it was full of spider webs.

Satella took one step back as a result she almost stepped on Rosette's foot, but the nun didn't notice as she looked around, her face pale with dread.

"What **_is_** this store?" said Rosette trembling.

Suddenly a loud slam was heard and the door shut close behind them leaving only a weird dim green light as the source of illumination, perhaps it was light that came from the corpses inside the jars themselves. Both gulped and gasped.

Rosette took hold of the knob and tried to force it open though it would not budge.

"Wait, what's this?" she said shaking and pulling the knob harder, "It won't open."

Cold sweat raced down her and Satella's temple as she approached the militia with wide eyes, "Eh! You're kidding!"

She tried helping her comrade with the door but it would not work, "Wait a minute...why?"

Suddenly a footstep behind them caught their attention as they turned and flinched. The they screamed at the sight of a tall man, but this was no ordinary person, it had no flesh on his face, in fact it was a skull. Both friends hugged each other and held to one another for dear life and gave an ear-piercing scream.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm sorry."

The sound of a male's voice reached both females' ears as two bony hands took the skeleton mask off his face and lay it on a table.

The face of the store's clerk was shown, it was an old man with a snow-white beard and mustache. He fixed his glasses and smiled politely. He was wearing an old coat, a black hood, and a blue scarf; maybe those clothes were almost as old as that old man was. They did smell said everything (yuck!).

Rosette smiled nervously as her eye twitched at the sight of a "normal" and yet polite person in that part of town.

"I didn't mean to surprise you," continued the old man.

"Any person would be surprised!" screamed an enraged Satella.

"Calm down... Let's see... you came to buy something?" He said placing the skull inside a drawer in the counter.

"Um, no you see we just want..." tried explaining Rosette and regaining the normal pace of her heart beating, that mask had really scared the shit out of her.

"Choose anything you like, they are not so expensive," he placed 3 jars with the weird animals inside them floating in a strange green liquid. He then put them in front of the girls.

One had a strange centipede like bug, though this one was as big as Rosette's palm. That was no normal centipede that's for sure. Boy those seemed it had suffered a metamorphosis. Seriously, what did the old man do during his free time?

The second and third jars held something that they didn't even find form of soothing know. And believe me, some were even trying to budge, they were not dead already and seemed slimy and dangerous.

Satella and Rosette stared at those things blankly and smiling nervously.

"Yuck..." whispered Satella covering her mouth and trying to hold back the sensation of throwing up her breakfast.

Rosette sweatdropped and turned to the old man, "No what we really want is..."

He didn't let her finish as he stroked the part of his beard on his chin while looking pensive, "Hmmm..." he said.

"Sir?" asked Rosette feeling a bit desperate that the old man wasn't paying attention to her, not listening to her explanations either. She was getting really pissed off. Thank goodness Chrno wasn't there to stop her rage, now the screaming and punching would start.

"In that case, I recommend this."

"Huh?"

He drew from one of his coat's pocket a little clay pot. Both girls turned to it questioningly as the old man removed the lid and yellow sparkles surged from it. Wow. They gazed at its content. At first they saw nothing but suddenly they noticed slimy larvae and worms sliming in it.

Both girls hugged each other with fear and disgust and screamed again. Then they rushed to the door, kicked it open, and got out while flailing their arms.

Both girls stood by the store panting and praying to God that all had been a dream, a horrible dream.

"What was that?"

"Seems like all our efforts were fruitless, just when you insulted the clerk at the drug store earlier..."

Rosette remembered their earliest intend to get help at a drug store, since the clerk had denied in helping she started telling him he was fat, which he was, and as a consequence she was sent flying out of the store and landed face first on the ground.

Rosette looked up and her gaze met a friendly hand stretched toward her, "You need help down there?"

She saw the owner of the hand, "It was Chrno."

"Thanks."

"Had any luck?" said Satella.

Azmaria and Chrno's expression darkened "No, we weren't even able to enter some places since they think we are too young."

Rosette grinned evilly as she compared Chrno's height with hers, "Well you certainly do look like a child," she remarked teasingly.

"Rosette that's not it!" shouted a fuming Chrno.

The blonde sighed, "Well we didn't have better luck either, but I won't give up no matter what!"

She started walking away when she felt Chrno take hold of her arm firmly.

"Rosette keep it down, we're all tired," moaned Chrno trying to make the blonde lessen the speed of her pace a bit.

They had been asking for directions or a way to get out of that horrible part of town for almost 2 hours by now but no one seemed to be helpful enough. Not to mention that every perverted guy had been attracted to Rosette. Of course they left when they noticed the deadly glare Chrno had set upon them. He beared his fangs and his eyes flashed red for an instant. That alone helped to make them get away from _his_ Rosette. She was his and he wouldn't allow any other man to lay his eyes, much less his hands on _his_ contractor. He would kill them before the mere thought flashed in their brains. If these fellows were such cowards against his child appearance imagine then the show that they would make if he were in his Sinner form. Man that would really be a good gossip at the Magdale Order and that zone of the city. Imagine it, a demon protecting a human? Weird.

Rosette turned, her blue eyes reflected tiredness as well as her companions'. She sighed and moaned, "Alright. Let's rest for a moment."

Azmaria's face lit up with excitement at her statement as she sighed with relief and sat on the sidewalk gasping for air. Satella was looking around at the stands that sold jewelry but it seemed none really picked her interest.

"Those are fake..." she mumbled angrily and taking a seat next to Azmaria.

"Don't worry we should find something good around here," said the Apostle grinning.

Rosette stretched her arms skywards and smiled with pleasure.

"Rosette, are you... enjoying yourself?" said Chrno timidly, a blush covering his cheeks. He knew it was not the moment to ask that but if not it was useless to continue with this.

The militia turned to face her contractor, a smile marking her features, "But of course silly, why shouldn't I?"

Chrno turned to the ground, "Well, we've been in trouble since the day started and I believed you wouldn't... well... like it anymore."

Rosette's eyes showed understand as she smiled at Chrno and brushed his violet locks off his face, "Don't worry, Chrno. Even if things seem bad, I will always enjoy what you guys do for me. So please smile."

Chrno grinned warmly as he murmured a silent thanks. His fire eyes got locked in her ocean orbs as they gazed at one another while grinning. Both seemed to be in some kind of trance as they approached the other's lips. Their noses were practically touching when they heard soft giggling coming from another direction.

They turned and noticed Azmaria and Satella looking at them. Azmaria's eyes were glittering with bliss as sparkles hovered around her "enchanted" expression. She seemed as if she was waiting for something important or fantastic to happen. Satella was chuckling and covering her mouth with her hand to avoid the laughter to be heard while flailing a handkerchief.

"Oh don't mind me," she said, "Please continue."

Chrno and Rosette blushed and turned their faces away noticing what they were about to do.

"Um... I..." Chrno blushed more.

"What you looking at Satella!" screamed and enraged Rosette, she wasn't really sure of what she was so angry about though.

"Aw, you should've seen your face Rosette, it was hilarious!" tainted the jewel witch.

"Why you..." muttered Rosette clenching her fists.

"Um why don't we continue asking?" interrupted Azmaria trying to avoid another fight.

"Oh that's right!" said Rosette turning around and staring at the crowded streets, "Where shall we go now?"

"I say we should split up one more time."

"Good idea, Satella why don't you come with me this time?" said Azmaria tugging from her dress.

"Alright. We'll meet here in a hour 'kay?" said Satella.

Chrno and Rosette, who were still a bit red, nodded and waited until their comrades were gone.

"Now what?" shrugged Chrno.

"Follow me," said Rosette taking Chrno's hand, making him blush fiercely by the way, and pulling him through a crowd.

Chrno followed Rosette until she stopped and he bumped against her, "What is it?"

"Over there!"

Rosette headed to a small tent from which a pink glow came and a sign that read: Divination.

"Now that we're here we can have a little fun, don't we?"

Chrno grinned nervously.

"I'm going in here!"

Chrno blinked confused, "Divination?"

As the young demon entered the hut he could see a table from which there was a crystal ball with sparkles hovering around it and sitting behind it was an old lady.

The woman circled the crystal ball with her hands as if she were summoning something. Rosette sat in front of her smiling, "Chrno come here, she's about to start," said Rosette motioning for him to take a seat next to her.

"By the powers of divination I've been conceived with I shall tell you your future."

"Yes please," said Rosette smiling wider.

"Hurry up..." said Chrno not liking the idea of fortune telling.

The woman stared at Chrno for a brief second and looking suspicious but then, after noticing the glare he was giving her, she turned back to the crystal ball, "Then I shall begin."

At first blurry silhouettes were seen within the crystal of the magical sphere, then slowly human figures were made out.

"... Hmmm... so your name is Rosette Christopher, am I not correct?"

Rosette gasped surprised and simply nodded, Chrno sighed annoyed.

"As I can see you have had a hard life, losing your parents, living at an orphanage, then the convent..."

Rosette's expression darkened, Chrno shifted uncomfortable.

"...Also about this boy... Joshua..."

Chrno heard Rosette sniff as warm tears trailed down her cheeks at the sudden mention of her brother's name. He knew Rosette was remembering her past and this morning's dream. He got up and took her by the hand, and then he tugged her toward him as he turned to the exit.

"Let's go Rosette... there's no use in staying here"

Rosette turned to Chrno and back to the lady and then she got up hesitantly, "Hai. Let's go."

The lady stared at them blankly as the silhouettes within the crystal ball faded, "Your name's Chrno, right?"

The young demon stopped at the sound of his name, then he turned at her with his eyes flashing red for a brief minute "What do you want!"

"I need to tell you something important..." spoke the old lady. Chrno glared at her while bearing his canines.

The lady smirked "...about the contract you made."

His and Rosette's bodies stiffened and they turned pale, how did she know about the contract? She was certainly dangerous.

"Alone."

Chrno clenched his fists and turned to Rosette who had still tears in her eyes. He smiled and whipped them away, then he approached her temple and whispered on her ear, "Wait for me outside."

Rosette's eyes widened with realization, "What? No!"

His smiled vanish as concern took over him, "Please."

Rosette flinched at the sudden mood change, she felt like she didn't want to piss him off right no. So she simply nodded and exited the tent.

Chrno then turned back at the lady, "What is it that you know?"

Another smirk appeared on her scrawny face, "Much, and it's certainly not pleasant news."

"Talk! And if you dare do something to my Rosette you will not live to see tomorrow!"

The old lady chuckled, "_Your_ Rosette? I see, well, I have something to foretell you. She will not live past this night and because of you."

Chrno stiffened, "What!"

At that moment all he wanted to do was break the seal and slash this old hag but he couldn't risk Rosette's life. He wanted her to forget about all her pains, Joshua, the contract, Aion but it seemed it all went wrong.

"Why? How!" he demanded for her to talk as he took her by the collar. The woman just smirked and chuckled evilly, "I don't know. It's you choice Chrno, think about it right."

Chrno snarled as he tightened his grip on her, he wanted to strangle her but no, he was not a murder and it was not worth the time.

He then sighed frustrated and threw her to the ground, "That will never happen. Stay away from her or I'll personally kill you."

"I want to see you trying."

Chrno turned at her hatefully, his eyes flashing crimson once again, his fangs bearing, and his claws stretching.

"I'm warning you."

He turned and left the store, leaving the old lady lying on the floor panting because of the deadly grip she had been in.

Then a sudden smile reappeared on her lips and her eyes flashed red, then her voice changed as it tuned hoarse and masculine, "Chrno... I have finally found you... and your weak spot..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The violet haired boy met his contractor's teary eyes as soon as he stepped out.

"Did you... hear us?"

Rosette didn't say anything as she lunged herself over Chrno and hugged him tightly while crying loudly.

Chrno felt like crying too as he returned the embrace and patted her back carefully, then he started combing her golden locks.

"Don't cry Rosette, I will protect you from anyone who tries to hurt you, no matter what. Even if it means saving you from myself."

The nun just held tighter to him as she continued sobbing, she then took hold of the pocketwatch and listened to it as it ticked and tacked. Now Chrno was the one who felt like crying as slowly tears raced down his own pale face. He then held his contract closer, to the safety and warmth of his body. He wanted the watch to continue functioning, no matter how but it had to work and keep his love alive, with him, so they were together. He held to her like dear life, literally, no willing to let her go and felt relieved that Rosette felt the same as she snuggled next to his chest. He kissed her temple and leaned his head on hers.

_´Don't worry. I will never, **ever **let you go... my Rosette...´ _

(A/N): Hey you guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Guess what? I passed my test and I also passed this school year! Wohoo! Thank you everybody, please look forward for the next chapter: "Let's Go Shopping! (Azmaria's Gift)"

Ja ne!

9


	13. Believe

(A/N): I don't know why but I feel goosebumps every single time Chrno refers to Rosette as his, well I love it. More good news you folks: every year at my school in the graduation a boy and a girl with the highest grades of the generation make a valedictorian speech, and who do you think is the girl this year? My best friend! So that means me! (evil grin)

Oh yeah sorry for taking so long to update this story, seriously final tests and author's block are not a good combination and in this chappie I've prepared several "fluffy" scenes between C/R so get ready!

**Chapter 12:**

**Believe**

Rosette and Chrno sat on the sidewalk looking around for Azmaria and Satella who weren't back yet.

Chrno's expression was gloomy as he turned back at his contractor who was sitting next to him starring at the pocketwatch dangling from her eyes. The young demon spotted dried tears on her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy.

He sighed, man! All had gone wrong as how he had planned! If it wasn't for that stupid fortune teller... He stopped. The fortune teller. Who was she? Or how did she know about them and the contract? Seriously you couldn't believe he had been fooled with that "divination" thing. Of course not. That was what bothered him. If it wasn't that then how did she get all that information? They had never met before nor seen her even once in a mission, then why all of a sudden she get to know every single thing about them?

He pondered about it forgetting of what was around him. Then all of a sudden a warm feeling overflowed his body. It was that same tender sensation of a friendly embrace or lovers' first kiss. He turned and gasped, then his cheeks slightly turned magenta.

"Rosette..." was the only thing he managed to let his lips slip.

The blonde just snuggled closer to him letting the warmth of his body to sooth her.

"Chrno... are you... afraid?"

Chrno blinked and made him face her, red and blue matching.

"...Of what do you think I'm scared of?"

Chrno knew perfectly well of what she meant but wanted to make sure that Rosette understood his feelings perfectly.

"Of..."

She turned a bit red knowing what he wanted to hear. Her throat was paralyzed.

Chrno brushed her golden locks from her pale face revealing those shining ponds he loved so much.

"...Yes... I _am _afraid to lose you."

Rosette was speechless, she didn't believe Chrno would be so sincere in this kind of things. She believed he would get all nervous and "blushy" like her.

"...Chrno... I don't know... what to say..."

"You don't have to... as long as we're together..."

Rosette "blush level" lessened at his statement. She now understood it all perfectly well. She knew she could always count on Chrno. Now that she thought about it, he had always been there for her... for Joshua.

As a friend... as a companion and maybe far beyond that. She knew deep in her heart the answer... as a lover.

She blushed once again as their foreheads rested on the other's. Their bodies nestled in the warmth.

Now she knew it... she loved Chrno. Since the beginning she had loved him. Since the very first day they met she knew there was something special. When Joshua and her met him, somehow all of her fears were gone at that moment. When his fire eyes landed on the first time on hers. She then had enjoyed of his company and so did he. She accepted that when she was just a young girl she had developed a crush on the mysterious demon but it was just a normal girly crush.

But slowly it had turned into something much deeper than that. She sighed and snuggled on his chest allowing his fingers to brush her hair.

She smiled at the pleasant sensation, he was so careful in not hurting him. She then knew she wanted to stay with him forever. That the contract was something they were destined to do so they could be together... always.

"Chrno... I..." the she stopped, she couldn't tell him now. What if her feelings were not returned?

She sighed, "What is it... my Rosette?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

She blushed again. She just loved when he called her _his_. It sounded weird but still it made her feel secure. Rosette had never allowed anyone to talk to her as her property, except for Chrno that is. She knew that she was his and he was hers. Their souls were bound together and no matter what happened they would always be.

"...I'm so happy... you're with me..."

Chrno stopped caressing her silky hair and turned to the smiling blonde. He returned the grin. A real grin, not those fake smirks or curves on the lips. A grin, a pleasant gesture showing happiness. He had also learned to be sincere with her in all these years. Now that she looked at him smile, he saw this light in his eyes. Something she couldn't describe with words. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"...don't worry about that old lady's words..."

Chrno paled, "Rosette..."

The militia clutched the pocketwatch firmly and emitted another sigh, "You know... our friendship is stronger than any contract..."

Chrno smiled understanding the message.

She turned to him, their eyes matching once again. She brushed his violet strands off his eyes longing to see his ´light´.

"Rosette... "

"So then believe in it... for me."

Chrno's hand landed on top of hers which laid on the pocketwatch. Both listened to it as it ticked and tacked. He smiled warmly as he pushed the old lady's words to the back of his mind leaving only space for Rosette's.

"...I believe."

(A/): I decided to post this chapter first instead of "Let's Go Shopping! (Azmaria's Gift)" so Rosette would finally accept her feelings. You know that is more important! And I'll try not to take so long in updating, that said, see you later!


	14. The Lights of Life

(A/N): Okay, here's your new chapter! Thank you everybody for those lovely reviews! I won't let you guys down! Oh yeah just as small warning, this episode contains spoilers from the Volume 6 from the CC manga.

**Chapter 13: **

**The Lights of Life**

Rosette and Chrno continued sitting by the sidewalk looking for any signs of Satella and Azmaria but they didn't see them anywhere. It had been already one hour since the incident with the fortune teller and the last time they saw their friends. Man, what were those two doing?

Chrno sighed and turned; a warm smile illuminated his lips when he spotted a certain blonde resting on his shoulder.

Rosette usually didn't wake up early and if she did, some time later she would fall asleep again. Well if she were allowed to she would sleep all day, if only Chrno wouldn't go every morning to her room to get her up, throw her out the window, and perhaps into the lake. The only advantage of that was that she didn't have to bathe after that. Yep, Chrno was her personal alarm clock. What could she possibly do without him?

Chrno continued grinning as she snuggled closer to him muttering something he couldn't make out and smiling with pleasure.

He sighed and turned to the ground, his expression darkening. This girl, _his_ Rosette was so odd. She had changed lots of things in him. With her he had learned to enjoy of life once again, he had learned to smile and laugh, and more importantly... to love.

He caressed his contractor's golden locks as the fortune teller's words once again clouded his mind. He cursed her silently, his fangs bearing.

"Damn it!"

He would never allow anything to happen to _his_ Rosette. He would protect her no matter what but why all of a sudden her felt so tense? So scared, so insecure? He wanted to protect her but what if he failed? What would happen?

Suddenly, flashbacks hit him. He could see a smiling girl... blonde. Rosette...? No, this was not Rosette... she was slightly different. She didn't have Rosette's determined eyes but lonely orbs yet a kind smile. Long golden locks trailing behind her form.

"Magdalene..."

Yes it was her, Holy Maiden Magdalene. The same human who had stolen his heart, the first human Chrno had come in contact with, and the first human with which he had made a contract. That time... at that moment... he had failed. He couldn't protect her... and she... gave her life to save his. Such a wrong act indeed, she would have lived if it wasn't for his stupidity!

But Magdalene herself had insisted, through tears, and sobs she had allowed his claws to slay her chest... her delicate flesh... her pale skin...

"Curse it all..."

He remembered a conversation he had with her, she always taught him so many things. She was such a special and weird woman.

Her thought about that one time, the moment before all things went wrong. Before Aion had ordered him to kill her, and before he lost his horns...

(Flashback)

Chrno and Magdalene were sitting on an edge of Eden. The powerful gales made their clothes and hair to flutter all over their faces. The sky was peach colored, puffy orange clouds hovered over their heads.

"Chrno! Look below..." said Magdalene pointing downwards and toward the small town that laid below them.

"The lights... from the town..."

Chrno turned to where she was pointing at and frowned.

_´Geez, what a strange woman...´ _

Magdalene smiled wider when she noticed the demon's puzzled look. He didn't quite get what she meant. She continued looking to the town as the sun disappeared within the mountains leaving all pitch black. Some minutes after the sun had set twinkling lights illuminated the houses below. They were like stars in Earth.

"I... like to see the cities' lights just as the sun goes down."

Chrno just eyed her weirdly, what was the point in all that? He closed one eye and the other kept a close vigil on the girl next to him. She continued with her explanation.

"When fathers who are tired from work, and children who are tired of playing come home... and they'd tell the mothers, who are preparing dinner, all about their day..."

Chrno snickered, what was so special about that? That human was definitely weird.

"Within those lights...there are families... livelihoods... and life."

Chrno stared at her with a more serious expression. He was finally catching up. Man he could have said that since the beginning!

The wind started blowing again, its song whispered on Chrno's ears, and tickled his body. His violet locks and Magdalene's tangling into a braid.

Magdalene's expression darkened a bit as she joined her hands in her chest and sighed.

"**The lights of life**. Each and every one of those flickering lights... Are proof that people are living."

Chrno gasped interested. Hmm, not everything she said was blabber. This was quite intriguing. He had never imagined such a thing, well maybe he had done so or didn't really cared or never stopped to think about it.

He blushed a bit and turned to the sky, "I... don't know anything about people's childhood..."

Magdalene smile pleased that Chrno was paying attention to her so she giggled slightly, " Actually, I don't either."

Chrno sweatdropped, " **Huh**? Then what was **that** all about?"

Magdalene's expression darkened a bit as she laughed to herself, Chrno stared at her with attention, "...I don't remember my childhood." She said her voice turning into a whisper.

She smiled once again as she stare at the horizon, " My powers of ´vision´... would often let me see thousands of different ´dreams´."

Chrno blinked, what was she talking about? Were her powers so bad? Did it bring so much misfortune to her to have that divine power of ´vision´?

"... Dreams of a young sibling suffering because of sickness. Dreams of war, those of soldiers swallowed in sand, rotting of thirst. Those of a bride in a small village being raped by those soldiers..."

She continued staring to the sky as her smile turned into a stern one into a fake. Yet she continued grinning in order to hide the grief. Such a lonely feeling was that her eyes reflected. Such sadness...

"My perception of everything didn't differ one but from the truth... I knew anything that happened anytime, and anywhere on this planet..."

Chrno felt a bit of pity of what he was hearing, he also wanted to do something. He didn't know what but in order to help her. He blushed, what was he thinking of? What had gotten into him so suddenly? Well he liked it or not, he had fallen for that human girl since the first day they met and he hadn't noticed it until now that they were talking so peacefully. That she was saying her thoughts and feelings. He somehow felt secure around her, as if he could tell her everything that bothered him.

"It was all a bit too much. My ´truth´ got lost in there somewhere."

She turned at him smiling once again, the grief was gone all of a sudden. Chrno gulped, she was so strange... and pretty. What! Pretty! Where did **that** come from? But somehow in what she had said, she was right, and there was a bit of truth about himself in her words too. Her face gave him warmth and light as all hints of fear or anger vanished from her features leaving only her pure smile. Not lonely anymore. Not scared anymore, it looked... determined.

She brushed her locks away from her azure eyes as she stare at him while smiling sweetly. Chrno blushed.

"A vessel that you can add anything to, but it's empty... That's me."

The moon beamed on her pale skin making her look glorious, like a real goddess, her clear ocean eyes, her golden locks, marble smile... wow...

"Even so there is one, and only one dream that I kept having over and over again since when I was little. A dream that I remember as ´my own´."

She slowly got back to her feet while joining her hands to her heart as she looked at Chrno kind of like pleadingly. He slowly got up too trying to follow her.

"It is the future... inside the only certain past that I, with such vague boundaries, have."

Chrno's eyes widened when the next words escaped her peach lips, "It is a dream about you."

Magdalene stretched her arms and wrapped them around Chrno's waist, he gasped, "You are ´Chrno´ the one who will ´steal´ my life..."

He was shocked.

_´I will take... your life...? You came here... despite of knowing that...!´_

And what happened next was something he wouldn't forget, never in his life. Aion had showed up telling him that Magdalene would become Pandemonium and that he had to kill her. He had refused and Aion had taken his horns off and wounded him badly. He had betrayed ´ The Sinners ´.

The next scene that reached his mind was when Magdalene died, and the contract was held. Magdalene kneeled next to him sobbing and holding his hand as he caressed her cheek. She begged for him not to go and that she would so anything to save his life. She then decided to make a contract with him, he had denied but because of his conation he couldn't even budge or avoid Magdalene's next move. She took his hand gently as crystal tears trailed downer her cheeks. She then smiled at him sweetly and pressed his claws against her chest causing warm blood to ooze freely down her pale skin.

"... I love you and don't worry Chrno, we shall meet again."

(End of Flashback)

Chrno closed his eyes while trying to force the tears back, he then remembered she closed her eyes, never to open them again, those beautiful sky clear eyes. Her smile, her pure smile, he would miss it a lot, and he still missed it. He remembered as he stood before her grave that he promised that he would see her again and buried himself with her, in the depths of darkness. He thought he was going to die, his body told him so, as he began to feel weaker, and weaker, until... light...?

What was that warm familiar feeling? Magdalene? Was that her? Was he finally dead? Were they together again?

No. This girl... is... she looks like her but her eyes... are different... they seem more... innocent... and she's blonde... her hair is just s golden as hers... she's so pretty... Who is she...? And... who is the boy that is with her? Who are these people?

"Here!"

Chrno gasped as the smiling girl handed him some treats and cookies, "Um... thank you..."

It was that day he would always remember tenderly, the day he had met Rosette. His present love. His one and only love. Now Magdalene was a memory, one that he would cherish deeply but now, only a memory. Now Rosette was his past... present... and future...

He smiled to himself. No, this time he wouldn't fail. This time... he would not commit the same mistake twice!

(A/N): Cha chan! What do you think? Did you like this chappie? I hope you did. Please feel free to ask if you didn't get something. See you in the next update!


	15. Ride

(A/N): Okay everybody! I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update, I was suffering of the world's most dreaded illness... Author's Block! . Also because of my assembly at school and the graduation, yay I'm finally a senior!

Yeah just one small note before you go on:

I have had lots of E-mails and reviews asking if I had a pic of Chrno and Aion as kids and if I could send them to you. The answer is yes, I do have this image and would gladly send it to you if you ask for it. Though don't claim it as yours since I don't remember from where I took it from, okay?

Anyways, let's cut the crap so we can enjoy of the chapter, ne?

**Chapter 14:**

**Ride**

Satella and Azmaria trudged down the crowded streets while passing strangers and bumping against them. Even the alleys' gloomy appearances and the emotionless gestures of the other people, both females were... smiling.

Well maybe more than smiling, Azmaria was humming happily as she jogged before her friend.

The Hexen De Juwel finally came to a halt as she spotted two familiar figures sitting on the sidewalk. The albino haired girl giggled as she waved at the embraced couple before them.

Chrno and Rosette saw that their comrades had finally returned and in a flash they were separated, their faces flushing.

The purple haired demon slowly got up as he forced a smile; he was still feeling a bit tense about the incident with the fortune teller earlier. Rosette turned to him sternly noticing the still dark feeling his ruby eyes showed. Even Chrno tried hiding his feelings she could easily read them throughout his eyes. Nothing escaped them. She wasn't fooled.

She sighed and got up as she waved back at Azmaria, "You're finally here. Why so happy?"

She combed the albino bangs of Azmaria's crimson eyes and grinned. The Apostle giggled, "We finally found someone who can help us out of here."

Ocean orbs opened wide with delight at the young girl's statement, "Really? Who?"

Satella made her way next to the militia as she brushed her long red locks away from her chocolate eyes, "A taxi driver. We managed to convince him to give us a ride to the mall."

Rosette smirked evilly as she eyed Satella suspiciously, "Confess. What did you do to him?"

Satella smiled deviously, "Why do you say that?"

"Well I'm sure it's impossible for you to accept a ride from someone who's not a driving at least a carriage," teased the nun.

Satella humphed, "I just want to get out of here."

Azmaria tugged from Rosette's clothes snapping her back to consciousness, "Shall we go?"

Rosette smiled and nodded. Then she turned to Chrno and noticed that he was staring at the ground darkly. His ruby eyes reflected the pocket watch's silhouette, its figure surrounded with concern, hate, and fear. He but his lower lip as his form shivered and he clenched fists.

Rosette felt like crying she didn't want Chrno to look like that, not today. She thought that he had promised not to worry about the fortune teller's words, besides, how was he so sure it would happen? Didn't he have confidence in himself, or more importantly, in her?

A lonely tear ran down her pale skin making Chrno look back at her and wake up from his trance. He saw Rosette's deep blue eyes piercing through his own blood orbs wishing for understanding. The look in her eyes was almost pleading as if telling him that he was hurting not only himself, but also her feelings.

Azmaria noticed the gloomy appearance of both comrades and tugged from Rosette's sleeve, "Um, Rosette..."

The young exorcist and her contractor seemed to be in some kind of trance as they stared at each other's eyes. Rosette's pools reflected his and Chrno's hers. Suddenly the sound of Azmaria's voice finally made Rosette blink for the first time in 5 minutes. She sighed and told Azmaria that she was going yet her gaze never left Chrno.

"Chrno, you coming?" she said sternly.

The violet haired boy nodded as he followed his friends and contractor down the streets. Rosette and Azmaria walked together as Satella took the lead and Chrno trailed behind the group of females. His face still showing he was deep in thought, perhaps remembering something important.

The twelve-year-old Apostle combed one of her long albino bangs that rested on her shoulder, yet her eyes never left the teen waking next to her. Rosette spaced out as her hand grasped the pocketwatch firmly, the device ticked and tacked loudly, at the pace of her walking and heart beating. Then another tear escaped Rosette's deep eyes as she sniffed and cleaned it off.

Azmaria stopped at this and asked her what was wrong. Both friends had been acting strangely and she wanted to know what had happened. She needed to know if she could do something, that she wasn't useless and that she was able to help her friends, just like they had helped her before.

"Rosette, what's wrong? What happened?" she glanced at Chrno but knew he wouldn't speak and returned her attention to the sobbing militia.

Rosette covered her face and whipped her tears away as she forged a fake smile, "No, it's nothing..."

Azmaria noticed the gloomy expression and decided not to push the topic any further. They continue walking and she could still see Rosette trying to hold the tears back as her hold on the pocketwatch turned stronger.

Some minutes passed until Satella stopped and the sight of a black car came into view, a scrawny black haired man leaned against it while smoking a cigarette. He turned his diminutive brown eyes at them as he smirked and puffed a cloud of smoke from his mouth.

"Well, well the missy is finally back," he said while grinning a toothy smile and throwing his cigarette to the floor.

He extended his hand and chuckled, "I hope you will be true to your word and pay me enough."

Rosette glanced at the man with distrust, had Satella really fallen so low to actually follow this scum's orders? Her attention turned to the Hexen De Juwel who seemed just as unpleased like her.

"Satella are you really sure of what you are doing?" she said nudging the red haired lady.

"Trust, me," she just answered.

The driver frowned, "Well? Before I let anybody into my car, I want to see the money," he said extending his hand, "If you won't pay then..." His expression darkened as he stomped on the cigarette hardly.

Azmaria gulped, maybe asking for this fellow's help wasn't a good idea after all...

The sound of laughter coming from Satella reached everyone's ears as they stared at her curiously. Even Chrno had turned his attention back to her.

The driver snarled silently and clenched his fists, "**Hey**! What's so funny!"

Satella laughed loudly as she whipped tears of joy from her eyes, "Oh nothing, it's just that I thought I heard you wrong. What did you say again?"

Rosette and Azmaria paled at Satella's response, what had she just said? Was she trying to make him angry on purpose? Even Rosette knew she shouldn't do that, and it was stupid. A vein throbbed on the man's forehead, "You think you're brave don't you by daring me like that?"

Satella played the fool as she smirked evilly, "I don't know, and I thought I had heard you would tell me what to do. But that won't happen, I **never** follow anyone's orders, except myself."

"If so," he snarled, "then the price will be so high that when I'm finished with you, not even a penny will remain."

Satella crossed her arms defiantly, "Try me."

Azmaria and Rosette stared at their friend with wide eyes, wow, Satella was really stubborn, and scary...

The man snarled, "Confident huh? Well, I say... $100 dollars!"

"What!" screamed Rosette, "That's too expensive for only a ride to the mall dude!"

The man crossed his arms, "Well that's my offer. Take it our leave it."

"Why you son of a..." Rosette stopped in mid sentence knowing Azmaria was there, she was too young to be exposed to such words.

Azmaria glanced at Rosette questioningly, why had she stopped? I mean she always heard Rosette curse and was pretty used to that, unless it was because... The Apostle's eyes widened, that meant she was going to say something really terrible. She didn't want to know what it was though...

The man smiled pleased as he crossed his arms and stared at Satella who just closed her eyes. All eyes laid on her as she pondered about what to do. She then smirked and started chuckling, "Is that all?"

The man gasped but then his face turned red with anger, "Oh yeah? $110 dollars!"

Satella yawned, "You are _so_ boring..."

Rosette and Azmaria sweatdropped, " Satella, don't push it any further..."

The man who was now fuming cursed Satella under his breath, "If so, then let me see the money!"

Everyone paled as they stared at Satella with curiosity, what was she going to do now? Rosette clearly remembered that when they were at the Bakery she didn't have that much money. What now?

Satella humphed as she stared at the man's eyes directly, "I don't have all that money. What do you think I am, a piggy bank or something?"

Azmaria, Rosette, and the driver fell anime-style. He then got up angrily, "Then what was **that** all about? I won't take you if you don't pay me!"

Satella continued smirking as she showed him her bracelet, the one that carried her magical jewel she used for summing her "Jewel Knight" during battles. The gem shined in the sun as her smile turned wider. The man glanced at curiously, "What is that?"

"Lower the price... please if you don't want to suffer the consequences..."

The man snorted, "Why should I? But maybe I can reconsider it if you hand that jewel over..."

Satella closed her eyes, "...okay."

"**WHAT**!" screamed Rosette, "You are going to give him your jewel!"

Satella just smiled, "What's the problem? Here," she said hanging the emerald to the man who was grinning greedily, "...then lets' get to business," she said turning her attention to him.

The driver returned his attention to Satella, "You really are intelligent Miss yet I will not reduce the price," he said while placing the jewel inside his pocket.

Rosette and Azmaria paled at this, "hey you piece of scum! You lied to us!" she wanted to use her gun but no, she couldn't waste her bullets on him, "Satella do something!"

The Hexen De Juwel just smirked, "And I will, I knew he would do that."

She stretched her arm and screamed, "_Laden_!"

Cold sweat raced down the man's forehead, "What did you do you witch?"

A green light shined inside his coat as a huge diamond knight appeared before him with the little jewel in its palm. Then it handed the gem to its former owner. Satella placed it back on her bracelet and smiled, "Now, you want to make business?"

The man wanted to run but he was paralyzed and his voice was gone so he couldn't scream for help that's why he only nodded.

Rosette burst out laughing and Azmaria clapped, "Well done Satella-san!" "You put him back in his place!"

Satella nodded at her comrades but her expression darkened when she returned her attention to the driver, "Now... reduce the price," she said coldly.

The man gulped, "... okay... ma'am... $100 dollars..."

" 90" corrected Satella sternly while Brave May approaching the fellow slowly, its blade pointing at his neck.

" 90 then..." he said trying to squirm away from the dangerous jewel sword.

Satella licked her lips and then her smile grew wider, " 50"

The man's eyes widened, " 60!"

Satella groaned, as a result Brave May sliced the man's coat, "20"

But the driver still had some dignity, even he was scared to death about almost being beaten to a pulp by a 3 meter tall demonic knight with a bejeweled blade. Well more than dignity, it was stupidity.

" 21!"

Brave May placed its blade on the man's throat and pressing it slightly causing warm blood droplets to ooze freely down his neck, "5" she said giving him a deadly look.

The man thought about the price, it was way too cheap but again, he was about to get killed by a weird, but attractive none the less, lady with a phantom knight at her service.

His life or money? His precious life or golden money? He thought about it again, his eyes rolling up and down. But he snapped back to reality by feeling the cold blade pressing harder against his skin and Satella insisting on only paying 5 dollars.

He bit his lower lip, "10!"

"Done," said Satella smiling once again and ordering the jewel knight to free him, some minutes later the apparition vanished within the jewel again.

The man laid on the floor gasping for air, Satella slowly approached him while smirking, "Now, get the car ready," she said combing her long red locks.

"Yes miss, right away miss!" he said getting on his feet and running toward the car.

Satella smiled proudly and turned back to her comrades who were about to clap at her at any moment, except for Chrno that is because he was still spacing out.

The Hexen De Juwel gave them a toothy grin as she pointed at the now functioning car with the trembling driver in it, "Shall we go then?"

(A/N): And that's for today folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if I took so long in posting it. Tell what you thought in a review okay? And the next chapter is going to be "Let's Go Shopping! (Azmaria's Gift!)" I promise! Oh yeah I just published a new CC fic, it's named "By Your Side Always" and it's a fic about Rosette, Joshua, and Chrno's past and their lives at Seventh Bell. It also includes a part of the first years at Magdale and a short chapter of how Rosette and Joshua's parents died. It will not let you down and I assured you will like it. Then see you in the next update that will hopefully take less time!


	16. Let's go Shopping! Azzy's Gift

(A/N): "Natsu o Mattsu o Seiro no Youni..." - Hi everybody! I'm back! Everybody cheer!

AION: Boo!

MASE: Hey! I was talking to my readers, not you! Idiot...

READERS: Boo!

MASE: T.T

Anyways I'm sorry I took so long to update. It's just that I had a little brainstorm before writing this, then I wasn't home for almost 2 weeks. Okay I'm exagerating but I _was _feeling home-sick. Excuses excuses, I know. Also I started another fic named "I'm Sorry I can't be Purrfect", mainly based on the Sinners and their everyday lives and basically Shader's. The story was supposedly only going to be about Shader's little problem with cooking but if you like it I can add more comedic stuff involving the Sinners. I just love torturing Aion (evil grin)

AION: We all know that...

Oh and the first part of this chapter in where they are in the car I was based in a scene of Shrek 2 that I don't own either.

Disclaimer: I hadn't put this since chapters away because I believed I already owned Chrno but yesterday I just noticed I was dreaming (sniff).

**Chapter 15:**

**Let's go Shopping!**

**(Azmaria's Gift)**

A grey Ford car rushed down the crowded streets of New York passing by other honking cars and people walking on the streets. Even though the other drivers would claim at the way of driving of the owner of the car, its driver didn't really seem to care. Or notice.

This man was just staring at the road as his hands trembled while driving his vehicle. Though his hands weren't trembling because of the pavement under his car's wheels, or the rocky roads. Nope, he was shivering with fear as she glanced at his copilot with his tiny brown eyes. He saw a very attractive woman who had long red hair, very luxurious clothing, and had a bracelet with a jewel on it. The lady turned her chocolate eyes at him and the poor fellow gulped.

" What?" she said combing her red locks from her face.

The a chill ran down the driver's spine as he spotted the shining emerald on her bracelet. He gulped and turned back to the road, not willing to enrage her more than he had done earlier. She had somehow summoned some kind of phantom knight out of the nothing and forced him to the lower the price of the ride for her and the 3 other passengers in the back seats. He could see a young girl with albino hair sitting on the left side and staring out the window. In the middle was a blonde and attractive girl who glared at him with boredom and yawned every three minutes. Then in the right window was a strange looking boy who was just spacing out since the beginning of the trip.

Sigh. What had he gotten himself into?

The blonde yawned while bearing her canines as she leaned forward at the red-headed lady, "Hey Satella..."

The other girl who responded to that name turned to her, the same dull expression marking her features, "What?"

The blonde puffed her cheeks and sighed, "Are we there yet?"

"No," answered Satella turning to face the window.

Rosette groaned and sat back on her place, then she started fidgeting with her clothes. She turned to Azmaria who was smiling while watching out the window and then to Chrno who was still daydreaming about his past memories with Magdalene. She started drumming her fingers and tried to look out the windows, she caught a glimpse of some old-style houses and food stands. Now that she thought about it, she was hungry again. Grumble.

"Are we there yet?" she said trying to be cheerful.

"Not yet," said Satella sounding a bit irritated.

_Some minutes later..._

"Hey, are we there yet?"

"No."

"...Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Are we there yet?"

"I said no!"

"Are we there yet!"

"No we're not!"

"Are we there yet!"

Satella clenching her fists snarled, "NO!"

Rosette who had been having fun bothering the Hexen De Juwel sighed as she stared at her fuming comrade. Azmaria turned from the windsow to both females and smiled nervously, "Rosette, why don't you let it be hm?"

"Alright I get it. It's just I'm damn bored!"

Satella, whose left eye twitch turned to the militia, and tried to tand the urge to strangle her, "Well, find a way to entertain yourself!" After saying that she turned back to the window and grumbled in exasperation. Azmaria glanced at Rosette curiously who was just sighing with boredom. Then she looked at Chrno, then at Satella and looked pensive. Then she clicked her tongue. Satella's left eye twitched again. Rosette smiled and did it again. Azmaria sweatdropped noticing the smoke puffing from Satella's ears. Then she clicked it again, and again, and again. Satella then snarled, "For five minutes! Could you not be yourself...for five minutes?"

Rosette faked a pout and smiled evilly, "Oh you mean this?" she clicked it again. Satella bit her lip and a vein throbbed on her forehead as Rosette continued pestering her. "That's it!" she screamed and lunged herself to the back seat. The sounds of a catfight reached everybody's ears as Azmaria tried to separate them and the driver almost lost control.

_30 minutes later... _

The driver turned to Satella and whispered something to her as the shopping mall came to sight. It was a big building with its roof made of glass and the place was made of brick and stone. There were display cases showing clothes or jewelry that were on sale. Many people walked by the place and most of all, ladies were the ones who stopped and drooled in front of the polyester dresses and sapphire rings. Azmaria smiled pleased hat they had finally arrived and turned to wake a snoring and drooling Rosette.

"Rosette, wake up. We've already arrived. Wake up." she said shooking the militia gently.

Rosette opened her eyes slowy and then looked around before jumping out of the car to get some fresh air. Azmaria smiled and then turned to the young devil sitting on the car, "You too Chrno." He turned to face Azmaria and nodded.

Rosette stretched her arms skywards and moaned with pleasure with the sensation. Satella exited the vehicle and turned to the still trembling driver with a smirk, "Thank you for everything. How much was it again?"

The man bit his lip and turned his face away, "It's not important! See ya in hell!"

In a blink of an eye the car speeded down the street covering Satella completwly with a cloud of black smoke. A vein throbben on the Hexen De Juwel's forehead as she spit fumes from her mouth and coughed. Then she started cleaning her ruined clothes, "What a dumbass."

"If he was such a fool then why did you pick him? I'm sure you're too rich to ride on something like that Ms. Smarty Pants," said Rosette frowming.

"Did you see a carriage in suvh a place! If there was one then I would gladly ride it, not that worthless piece of junk," said stella crossing her arms, "And just like you said, I'm too wealthy to be in the same car with someone like you but had no other option this time. Since Chrno was with you so..." She teased.

Rosette's face turned red. She hated when this pedophile included Chrno in their discussions. Now she was dead, "What did you say!"

Once again the girls started rolling on the floor and almost being ran over by a car, as a result there was a car crash. As if nothing had happened the girls continued pulling their hair and biting each other's arms. Azmaria tried to calm them down and tried to remember them about the schedule, they had only one hour before the carnival. Then the sound of laughter reached the ears of the 3 females as the turned to the owner of it. It was Chrno, who was chuckling over the scene before him and had recovered his good mood. Azmaria smiled and felt great that he was feeling better, of whatever he had been feeling sad about. Satella smirked and pushed Rosette of her who was busy making her a deadly noogie.The purple haired biy then took some air and turned to the militia who headed to him giggling,"You feeling better now?" she said placing a friendly arm around his neck and faking she was trying to strangle him. Chrno nodded and smiled, "I noticed that I just had to believe in you and myself. I do now thanks to you, Rosette."

The militia blushed when he smiled at her warmly and then turned her face away, "You're... welcome..."

"If you two lovebirds are finished yet then we can start shopping," teased Satella heading to one of the jewel's display cases. Both contractors blushed at her statement and followed after her. Rosette joined Satella to the display case and noticed her friend drooling over the shining jewels beneath the crystal.

"Come on Satella!" she said pulling her by the arm but it seemed as if she was glued against the glass, "Jeez..." she then turned and her eyes were opened as wide as plates. Then she headed to the display case that caught her attention: the grocery store. "I'm in Heaven..."

Chrno and Azmaria sighed as they stared at the females drooling and with sparkles hovering around them. After "unsticking" them from the glass they finally entered the huge and crowded mall. The four comrades looked around trying to decide which shop to visit first. Since Rosette was the one who celebrated her birthday she was the one to pick the first one. Though everyone was sure she was going to choose the closest food store.

"Let's go to the grocery store!" said Rosette pointing to the left.

"No! The jewelry store!" demanded Satella ppointing to the right.

Both females turned to face one another and sparkles flew among them as they discussed which place to go to. Before another fight started Azmaria decided to step in as she tugged Rosette's arm and smiled, "Come Rosette, I have something for you."

The blonde frowned but then her ocean orbs were filled with life, "Is it food?"

Azmaria sweatdropped as she shook her head in denial and led her friend down the crowded hallways.

"You're _still _going to eat?" murmured Satella wide eyed.

They walked around the place and crashing against unknown fellows before arriving to their destination, a shop which sold very luxurious clothing. Rosette entered the shop and started looking at the expensive prices of the clothes.

"Az..."

"Pick anyone you like, as my gift." she said smiling and handing her some dresses she found under a pile of hats.

"But, Az you don't have all that money, do you?"

The albino haired Apostle just smiled wider, "I do, don't worry about it."

Rosette's worried expression was replaced by one of mischief, "Don't tell me the milk tank here is paying this too..." she said referring to a fuming Satella.

Azmaria shook her head, "No, Sister Kate herself lend me some money. I was going to use my savings but she said I better keep those and use these. In a way it's her gift too."

"Sister Kate..." murmured Rosette dumbfounded. Wow. Had she really done such a humble thing? Rosette smiled to herself and sighed, "Well I guess I'm going to try these. Thank you Azzy."

Rosette gave her a quick embrace before running to where she could change. She was glad that the Elder was not here to spy on her. Then the images of Elder, Sister Kate, Minister Remington, Azmaria, Satella, and finally Chrno came to her mind. She had great friends who had done such hard things to make her feel happy. She was glad that she wasn't alone. Then her brother's face also came to her mind and crystal tears trailed down her eyes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chrno and Azmaria were sitting together while waiting for Satella and Rosette to finish changing. The Apostle had asked Chrno what had happened earlier that both had such dark expressions. The light surrounding Chrno's face faded as soon as she asked this and his eyes were filled with deep concern. He explained about the fortune teller and her words. Azmaria gasped when he said that she had predicted Rosette's death tonight.

"But after thinking about it a lot... I came to notice that even it's ´supposed´to happen that way, Rosette and I will fight against it. We have to believe and things will be cleared with the shiny sun, not the shadw of tears. So I have to believe in myself, just as she believes in me. That's why I won't allow that to happen Az. I will protect Rosette no matter what."

The Apostle smiled and placed a friendly arm around the devil's shoulder, "If you think that way Chrno, then things will get solved."

Chrno returned the grin but there was still a glint of convern in his eyes as his eyelashes furrowed in deep thought, "But I still have one doubt..."

Azmaria tilted her head in question, "What is it?"

"It's that fortune teller. She gives me the creeps. I still must find out how she got to know that much about us."

Azmaria turned to the floor and smiled, "Chrno, all those answers will be answered with time."

Chrno bit his lower lip, "But time is what we have less..."

The Apostle nodded as she combed her albino lovks in between her fingrs, "I know but knowing Rosette... she won't waste her time."

Chrno gasped at her words. She was right. He knew Rosette wouldn't waste her time pointlessly (except for robbing a food store that is) in cases like this one. She would pretend she didn't care about it but deep insde she knew it was important. That was what he had to do, place his worries in the back of his head for now. For now he had to enjoy the time he still had with his Rosette. He smiled and nodded.

"You see Chrno... maybe I don't know what it is to have your life span shortened like Rosette. But what I do know is that you will tough it through and beat all obstacles there are. That's how you are right?"

Chrno closed his eyes as his smile turned wider, "Thank you Az."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well, what do you think?" said Rosette exiting the change room and joining her friends. She was wearing a rather (ahem) a bit exposing dress. It was pink like cotton candy and it showed her left leg as a bejeweled belt wrapped her slender waist. Her shoulder remained uncovered as long sleeves covered her delicate arms. Chrno blushed at he sight of her exposed leg and tried to get a tissue to stop his nose from bleeding more.

"Rosette..." he said before swallowing.

Azmaria squealed in delight as she stared at Rosette's clothings again, " It suits you perfectly!" she said clapping.

Satella smirked, "At least you look decent."

Rosette ignored Satella's commentary and turned to face a blushing Chrno, "What do you think Chrno?"

"It... I... you... well... " Chrbo found himself having no voice as he stared at Rosette's bare leg.

Rosette blinked and then smilled evilly, " Pervert."

"What? No I was just... Rosette!"

The blonde continued teasing her assitant as she hugged herself and made puppy eyes at him, sparkles seemed to be hovering around her charming face. Chrno found himself slobbering at the sight of her wearing such things. He was charmed.

"Oh come on Chrno. How often does a girl get to wear something like this?" She then turned her back at him and showed him her bottom part and started moving it to the left and then to the right, "Don't tell me you don't like it too. Come on come on."

Chrno turned redder as more blood escaped from his nose. All seemed to go in circles and slowl motion as Rosette's um... body parts shaked before him. Then she turned to the still blushing boy and faked an angellical face, "Yes, I thought so."

Azmaria smiled nervously as Satella waved a hand before Chrno's face. Yet he didn't blink, he was in shock because of Rosette shaking her behind in front of him, "Um... Chrno... your nose is bleeding... Chrno? Chrno!"

Satella glanced at Rosette and frowned, "You see? Men are not toys."

"The are not?" asked Rosette crossing her rms before her bossom. She grunted unpleased noticing that most of the passing males were glancing at her. She swore some were drooling! "I guess I'm taking this one," she said heading back to change.

Chrno finally snapped back to reality when he noticed Rosette wasn't there anymore exposing her body parts to him. He sighed and sat back next to Azmaria who handed him a handkerchief for his bleeding nose.

"Oh Chrno dearest!" sang a voice from behind some tight suites and men coats. His ruby eyes spotted Satella who was carrying something and hid it behind her back. He frowned as he stared at her blushing face, yet there was a glint of mishief hidden in here eyes.

"Hey Chrno dear, why don't you try this?"

Chrno tilted his head as Satella handed him a folded suit she had chosen herself. Azmaria burst out laughing as the Hexen De Juwel smiled wider. Chrno glanced at the clothes Satella wanted him to use: it was a dark blue sailor suit with shorts. His left eye twitched as Satella put her finger under his chin and giggled, "You know, women love uniform men..."

Chrno shuddered and gulped.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Rosette and Satella were the first ones to exit the shopping mall, each one with a bag in their hands. Then came Azmaria who was carrying a small plasricx bag full of groceries Rosette wanted to buy and finally came Chrno gasping for clean air.

"Chrno, why'd you take so long?" humphed Rosette.

Chrno frowned, "Why? Oh, I don't know... maybe because I'm carrying all your stuff?"

The young devil sighed in defeat as he held all the bags full of clothes that towered before him. If he were in his demon form then it would be a piece of cake. But no, he had to carry these heavy bags that were twice his size. Sometimes he hated it when Rosette used him as the luggage keeper. Sigh.

Rosette smiled and was about to go and help her devil companion with the bags when a loud crashing sound reached their ears, followed by ear-splitting screams. Now what? Satella prepared her jewel and told Azmaria to stay behind her. The young Apostle just nodded as she hid behind the Hexen De Juwel. Chrno's cheerful expression darkened as his eyes reflected deep concern.

"Rosette, I can feel a demonic presence."

Rosette turned to him in question, "A devil!"

Chrno nodded slightly as he listened to an utherwordly growl echo throught the streets, "This is wrath. Indescribable rage is giving to its actions." Chrno stared at something that nobody else could see, his ruby orbs turned clearer, then blue, then white while reflecting smoke the people running and a great shadow rushing through the streets.

_´But this is... A separate consciousness is moving it...´_

He heard that same eerie growl again. He turned, searching for the owner of the presence, _´Who is it?´ _

Chrno snapped back to reality by hearing his precious contractor's voice calling his name. he noticed why she had screamed. A car thrown was just about to crash against them! Chrno, dropping all the shopping bags, took hold of Azmaria's wrist and jumped out of the way. Satella followed after them and Rosette rolled out of the car's way. The vehicle crashed against the shopping mall behind them, lifting a cloud of dust that blinded them for an instant. They could hear the sound of the mall's walls crumbling and the people running out of it terrorized and looking for cover.

After some coughs, Rosette's eyes fluttered open as soon as the powder cloud vanished, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah but only if we skip the tiny detail of you standing on me," said Chrno while sticking his tongue out because of all the females on top of him .

Rosette sweatdropped at the scene before her as she listened to her other companions' moans. Satella rubbed her side and tried to get a spiral eyed Azmaria from on top of her, "Oww oww! My hip! My hip!"

After getting up they looked around for any trace of the creature creating such havoc. They could not see it since a mysterious mist suddenly appeared and engulfed the zone. Thought they could still feel the evil aura from the attacker. Chrno looked around the zone with concentraction reflected in his eyes. he needed to know where the creture was. It was dangerous having to fight against a demon while Rosette was unarmed. That's why he was so deep in thought trying to find the devil that he didn't noticed his contractor calling hin. Just then he heard the click of a gun and turned to Rosette who was holding her usual "Exorcist's Government .45" gun she always used.

"Chrno! What are you doing? We're going to go in at full force!" she screamed loading the pistol with Sacreds.

"But what about--" he noticed the gun she carried and blinked, "Where'd you get that thing?"

"I brought it just in case something like this could happen," she said winking.

"What? You brought a gun without even reporting it! Sister Kate's gonna kill us... "

"Shut up you moron!"

Satella sighed at her friends' attitude toward the situation but then her attention was caught by a silhouette run past them as the same growling sound echoed throught the streets, "Guys! It's coming!"

Rosette aimed her gun at a random place and waited for anything unexpected to happen. Chrno stood by Rosette protectively as Azmaria scooted behind Satella trembling, "What is it?"

"Satella! You stay here and protect Az! Chron and I will take care of this!"

Satella agreed as she told the Apostle not to leave her side no matter what. The young and trembling girl just nodded as she hid more behind the Hexen De Juwel, "Good luck guys."

Chrno, after hearing his name being spoken he turned to his contractor and followed after her as they disappeared within the fog, "Let's go!"

"Right!"

Azmaria took hold of Satella's waist tightly as she looked at the place their friends vanished, "I hope they will be okay."

Satella turned her chocolate eyes at her and smiled, "Don't worry, it's Rosette and Chrno, what could possibly happen?"

The Apostle's eyes shined with hope as she nodded and looked around for any sign of anything that would realte to a poltergeist case. Yet, neither Satella nor Azmaria had noticed the shiny red pair of eyes watching over them from an alley...

(A/N): And that's it! I hope you liked it and sorry I took so long in updating. I promise the next chapter won't take so long and hope this chapter was satisfactory after the long wait. Then, see ya until the next chappie!


	17. Empty Shell

(A/N): Hey everybody! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I love you all! Guess what? Good news! We're close to knowing what Chrno's gift is in about... hm... I guess...maybe... urgh...gah! (head fuming and popping pop corn while counting the remaining chapters with her fingers, Chrno takes some and starts eating them.)

MASE: (eye twitch) Chrno! That's **my **pop corn! Ahem, anyways we're about...6 chapters away I think! Time surely flies fast! The fic's at its turning point. Kind of...

AION: Finally! I couldn't stand being trapped with you in here no longer!

MASE: You know Aion... there can always be sequels... (evil grin)

CHRNO: YAY!

AION: T.T

Oh and in this chapter there are many German phrases that Satella uses, the meaning is following the word in parenthesis, k? I found all information about Hexen De Juwels and the meaning and correct writings of these words thanks to the CC site "Believe" so most of the credit goes to the sitemistress

Disclaimer: You know, this is disapointing. Yesterday I went to the Gonzo Animators' studio to claim Chrno Crusade as mine. So I stood in front of the lady in the counter and told her that as one of the top members of "The Crazy and Devoted Chrno Fangirls' Club" (join anyone! But Chrno is mine! All mine! Wahahahaha!) I had the right to own him. Yet she ignored me and told me that I should go to the bottom of the line like the other fangirls waiting for their turn! Grrr (fuming) and the damn line went off to God knows where! Maybe it even ended in Mars! Anyways when it finally (after hours, I even camped there) was my turn the lady started talking about Cpoyright this, Copyright that, yare, yare, yare... Damn you Copyright! Wherever you are, I **will **get you! I swear!

CHRNO: (sweatdrop) Why don't you just go on and read the chapter, ne?

**Chapter 16:**

**Empty Shell**

"Damn it!"

Chrno 's ruby pools opened wide at the sound of such nasty vocabulary being uttered, and by non other than his Contractor, Rosette. Chrno turned his attention to the speaker, the blonde whose ocean eyes were searching every corner while cursing. Because of the strange mist that appeared from out of nowhere there was no sign of the demon that had attacked them earlier. She could only rely on Chrno's sixth sense but even for the young devil boy it was hard to spot any trace of demonic Astral energy.

"Just what _is _with this stupid fog anyway?" screamed Rosette while aiming to a random place with her gun, "Why is it so hard to find this guy? Is he a low class creature or what?" she then shoot, the loud booming noice piercing through Chrno's sensitive pointy ears and forming a dim light cross showing a Sacred had been wasted. Rosette, noticing she had hit nothing but timber from a building, clicked her tongue in annoyance.

Chrno continued looking around, his senses alert for any trace of danger. This kind of situations were always dangerous and trusting only in your eyes was not something resourceful. He frowned as he pondered about Rosette's question but his thoughts were interrupted by another shoot from the sister.

"Argh! Chrno this is **not **working! What is--"

"Miasma."

"Huh?" Rosette turned to Chrno who was giving her back at her, "Miasma? What do you mean?"

"This is certainly a low class demon's deed. Miasma is usually used to entrap high class demons for fear of their powers. The user must be some kind of Legion."

"A Legion?" frowned Rosette loading her gun, "Well I will blow that imp's head no matter what! He's ruining my birthday!"

Chrno sighed but had to agree to Rosette's comment. She was right, why did evil devils always appear when it's less convinient? Rosette looked around while clenching her teeth and holding her gun tightly, a Gospel in her pocket. They were silent, waiting for the attacker to show up. Nothing happened, Chrno could listen to his heart beating and Rosette's steady breathing. Then the sound of the pocketwatch reached his ears. Then he remembered something he wanted to ignore, to forget and to hide in the corners of his mind. The fortune teller's words. Darn! Not now! But this had something to do with what she said. She had said that Rosette was gonna die today and now a demon attacked them! There was something fishy about this...

"Chrno..."

The devil boy snapped back to reality by listeninng to Rosette's tender voice whispering his name,"I'll undo the seal so this end up quickly."

Chrno felt as his blood boiled inside his vein, he turned to see his Contractor holding the seal tightly. Then he bit his lower lip and took hold of her hand tightly, "No you mustn't!"

The blonde gasped at the devil's sudden reaction as her blue pools were locked in his matching red orbs, "Chrno...?"

"No Rosette. Don't undo the seal... at least not today..." he turned to the ground as he let go of her wrist. The militia stared at her demonic assistant some more before smiling and nodding,"Alright."

Chrno sighed as if a thousand tons were removed off his back in the exact minute she said these words,"Thank you."

Rosette nodded but then her face turned stern as she felt something strange behind her. Then a blurry figure ran past them. Chrno glanced back at her concerned expression and he nodded. She smiled mischivieously as if she was about to play a prank and turned while pulling the trigger, "Gotcha!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Satella had summoned her jewel knight the instant Chrno and Rosette had vanished within the fog that floated ahead of her. Azmaria was standing next to her trying not to get into trouble or caught by the devil as she looked around anxiously . Nothing had happened though there was still a faint aura of demonic energy that didn't belong to Chrno but their opponent lurking over them. Satella clicked her tongue as she kept close vigil to area around her and the Apostle. She then heard footsteps and turned, Brave May doing the same.

"There you are!" she screamed turning to one alley and standing in battle position.

Azmaria gave the Hexen De Juwel a curious glance as she turned to the place her friend was staring at carefully. The albino haired girl spotted a small dark alley in between two brick buildings and felt as strange feeling she stared at its entrance. There was something odd, so their opponent was hidden there? A shiver trailed down Azmaria's spine and she gulped, "Satella... is it... there?"

The jewel witch didn't answer as she continued glaring at the alley with deep concentration. Then she saw something fidget in between the shadows and smirked, "Found you!"

She then took her emerald off the summoning bracelet and closed her eyes, "Erlöschen! (to be extinguished)" she shouted as the jewel knight shined and then vanished withing the gem. Azmaria glanced at the female with worry and wonder, "Why did you do--"

Yet Satella wasn't paying attention to the Apostle's claims as she closed her eyes and placed a violet jewel on its place and recited a few charms before the stone shined, " Laden! Fruhtbares-waage! (The Abundant October) "

A pink light covered the witch's body as sparkles hoverted all over the zone and then the sky turned dark. Azmaria looked at it carefully and noiced it was not the sky. satella had created a huge entrapong barrier! "I never withraw in battle Az." The albino haired girl turned to Satella who stayed calm as ever as her sigh remained on the dark alley. She then removed the purple jewel she used for summoning the barrier and replaced it with the same emerald she always used.

" Erscheinen! Ritters Juwel! (Appear! Jewel Knight!) Mutig-Ster! (The Brave May!)" she shouted as from the the green gem a huge crystla surged and then spiky vines surged from it, then they shatered and showed an arm as its content. The same happened over and over until only glittering pieces og the crystal were hovering around the free bejeweled bull knight. Satella smirked as she ordered the apparition to attack the person in the alley that still remained hidden inside the shadows.

"Mutig-Ster Lernichten! (slice him Brave May)" she ordered as the knight hovered toward the small street and, with a command of Satella's arm, it hit its brick walls with his glimmering sword. The walls started crumbling as huge bricks crashed against the ground and creating a small powder cloud. Brace May was blinded for a moment because of all the dust. Azmaria coughed because of the dirt that reached her and Satella and turned to see the outcome of the battle. She then gasped at the following scene, she could see as a ray of energy surged from eithing the alley ran through Brave May's chest and making it blurry for an instant. His armor chest shattering and piecesof it falling to the ground. Satella instantly screamed in pain as she fell to her knees panting and holding her bleeding chest since Brave May are connected mental and physically. _´But how is it possible for it to be able to summon such a thing inside this place...?´ _thought the puzzled German.

"Satella-san!" screamed Azmaria heading to where her friend laid. She gasped when noticing the condition of Satella as she ran to her side. Suddenly, the following scene was something no one had ever expected. It all seemed as if it had turned into slow motion as another light beam was aimed toward Azmaria and ran her through, the light spreading across her body. The Apostle screeched with pain as she landed on the floor roughly and the attack's power electrocuting her body. Kind of like when Ricardo was forcing her to gather Astral Energy in order to revive his wife Melda. It felt so painful, as if her body was being crushed by invisible chains. She screamed and tossed and turned with pain not noticing she was losing control of her powers as Astral Energy emerged from her body, the mystical power bouncing against the force shield's walls. Satella forcefully tied to get up and crawled next to the crying Apostle's side.

"Azmaria..." she whispered combing her locks away from her pinkish eyes. Crystalline tears streamed down both females' faces as their eyes met. The little girl took hold of the witch's bloody hands and held it firmly, her skin turrning pale as snow.

"It's cold... Satella-san..." she whispered, more tears forming in the corner of her crimson eyes. Satella held her hand tighter as she felt her heart being crushed, "No Azzy, it's alright. Don't give up..." Satella looked at the place the attack had come in contact with. There was no wound but the energy had gotten into her. Just as a ghost would do. Realization seeped into her as water in a wrecked boat. Something had entered Azmaria's body and was going to possess her! Then it was not an attack but a spirit! Then that meant these demon could aim spirits and use them as weapons! Maybe it had no effect on Brave May since it was an Astral image but in Azmaria's case... She turned back at the alley when the sound of hoarse chuckles reached her ears. Brave May appeared once more next to his master and waited for her orders yet the jewel witch didn't budge as a figure started coming out from the alley, the attacker's features being finally uncovered by light. Satella's eyes widened when the fellow finally came into view. How could this be? It was... an old woman!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Rosette! On your left side!" screamed Chrno as he took a drainage tube that laid on the ground and threw it at the creature that jumped toward his Contractor from a roof. He heard the metallic surface of the tube crash and then followed by an angered roar. Rosette, after listening to the fury call of their opponent, rolled on the ground and was able to evade the devil's assault. The nun got back to her feet and headed to where the creature had landed. She glanced at it and bit the inside of her cheek. It was a huge pig-like creature with long fangs and wearing a black leather armor around its snouth.Rosette placed the gun's mouth next to its head and prepared to pull the trigger. When suddenly Chrno joined her and took her by the arm, stopping her from commiting such deadly act.

"Chrno, what's wrong?" she said gaving her full attention to the violet haired boy.

Chrno didn't respond as he gazed at the whining devil laying before them. He then glanced at Rosette, their eyes matching. The blonde blushed and turned back to the other devil and watched as it tossed, turned, and moaned below them.

" Please...don't... kill it.." whispered the young devil to his precious Contractor. Rosette's eyes opened wide, "What? Why not!"

Chrno stared at the creature's form once more before taking from out of his pocket four golden cross-barriers, "Chrno? Wha--"

"Here," he said handing two to the confused nun, "Place these, I'll take the remaining ones."

Rosette puffed her cheeks in annoyance as she snatched the crosses from the young devil's grasp, "Fine! but why--"

It seemed Chrno had enjoed cutting her off in every secntecne she made or started to say as he glanced at the crosses and back at the moaning devil they had hurt, "Because, these creature... is innocent.."

Now the "good" sister seemed terribly confused as she scratched the back of her head, "What do you mean by that?"

Chrno glaced at the spot where Rosette's bullet had hit it earlier, it was only an empty hole on its arm, "You see any blood?"

Rosette shrugged, "No, so?" Then something in her brain clicked, "But, how can that be...?"

Chrno smiled but the friendly gesture was gone in the same second it came and was replaced with a cold stare, "You see? This demon is not bleeding because... it's an empty shell..."

_´Wha--´ _thought Rosette more confused than ever, "What do you mean by ´empty shell´?" she asked, knowing from the inside that she wouldn't like the answer. Chrno sighed as he dug on cross next to the devil, " This creature is only the cover, there is no soul."

_´No soul! ´ _gasped the girl as she placed the crosses around the body as her demon assistant had commanded, "But.. how...did that happen?"

Chrno placed the last cross before a clear barrier surrounded the corpse of the unconscious demon, "I first noticed it would not attack us directly, because of two pissibe options, it is a coward or a marionette that must not be risked."

(A/N): Oooh! Chrno's very smart! ...I'm confused! (And I was the one who wrote this, Tee-hee)

Rosette nodded in understand and Chrno continued with his quite complex explanation, " Next, the many times you shoot him, and hit the target he didn't act like a wounded demon woul and didn't activate its Legion to heal itself. Next is the blood, there's not blood. That means..."

"...It was all a trick to get us separated and the real demon is somewhere else hidding, am I correct?" interrupted the blonde.

Chrno nodded gloomily as Rosette held her pocketwatch tightly and clenched her teeth, "Curses!"

"The real demon, must be a high-class creature since it has the ability to suck their souls out and use the bodies at its command..." responded his Contractor, _´I think I have fought someone with kind of power before but... it's impossible for him to be alive, is it?´_

"Then let's join the others! Maybe they found something about--"

Suddenly the mist vanished as the sky was covered by a purple force shield. Rosette and Chrno looked around curiously and noticed the whole area had been rounded by this mysterious barrier. Then Rosette loaded her gun and cursed, "Chrno! This is satella's barrier! Something must have happened! Let's go! Hurry!" she screamed running back to where they had first come from. Chrno nodded in agreement and was about to run when he turned back at the devil and stared at its huffing form carefully. Then its tiny brown eyes spoyyed Chrno's ruby pools and its snouth started shakinf wealky as it tried to tell him something, "Thank...you...partner..." it managed to say before drifting off to unconsciousness again. Chrno smiled, "You don't have to worry. We'll recover your soul and bring it back to you. I promise." _´Not even a demon deserves to live that way.. as an empty shell...´ _

"**_Chrno_**!" he heard Rosette shout his name and snapped back to reality, "What's taking you so long! Damn it!" Then he sighed in defeat and ran after Rosette. Not long had they ran when the piercing sound of a female voice's screma reached their ears. Both gasped and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What was that...?"

"It's Az's voice! Come on!"

When they finally reached their destination they became cold as ice when they saw azmaria laying on the floor unconscious and Satella bleeding badly from her chest and about to fall dead on the floor. Brave May was just some minutes away from disappearing.

"My God..." whispered Chrno as he looked at the outcome of the battle. Rosette lost her voice as she swallowed a lump in her throat. Chrno turned to her in question as tears formed in her azure orbs and trailed down her cheeks, "Azmaria... Satella..." she then loosened her grip on her gun and allowed it to slip freely down her fingers and into the ground. She then ran toward the sleeping Apostle and fell to her knees sobbing as she cupped the young girl's face with her hands and let her rest on her hip.

"Azzy wake up..." but the Apostle would not budge. Rosette insisted as she combed the albino locks from her pale and flushed face, "Az please... wake up... don't give up!" She then turned to Satella who was being taken care of by Chrno, "Satella! How _could _you allow this to happen?"

The German bit her lowe lip and turned her face away,"I couldn't... do anything..."

Chrno stared at the gloomy looking female and tried to comfort her and helped her to her knees at least. The German grunted as Brave May vanished before her eyes because of her weak and poor state.

"Satella...don't force yourself..."

"No.. it _was _all my fault... I couldn't protect her..." now it was her turn to start sobbing as she hit the ground with her fist, a warm puddle of blood forming beneath her.

"Hang on..."

Suddenly the echoes of evil laughter overflowed the area as a figure emerged from the shadows but was still not visible for the human eye, "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Chrno suddenly felt an extremely powerful and vilel demonic essence as he turned at their new opponent, "So you are the one who is controlling the demons aren't you?"

A hoarse male voice boomed through the room again, "Oh Chrno my dear, you don't know when to close your mouth do you? You should respect you elders..."

_´These high demonic essence belongs to...!´_

"You probabaly won't recognize me in this body for I need it in order to survive..." sounded the voice again, "...and all thanks to you!"

Chrno looked around, his eyes narrowing, "Show yourself!"

"Oh. Tsk, tsk, tsk.Chrno you haven't changed one bit since ´then´. Why should bother to spoil all the fun, the game's about to start..."

"What do you mean!" he shouted tightening his hold on his wounded comrade.

Rosette looked around for any trace ofthe damned devil who had done this to Satella and Azmaria when all of a sudden she felt movement below her. She turned her gaze downwards and spotted Azmaria who was shaking and moaning.

"Azmaria... Az!"

The girl squealed as she opened her eyes in shock and they turned dim. Saliva escaped her lips as she felt a great pain inside her body. Rosette tried to calm her down but it was useless, the girl didn't respond.

"Azmaria! AZMARIA! Chrno, something's wrong with Azmaria!" she screamed but noticed Chrno was paying attwntion to something else as their opponent's figure started walking away from the darkness, so his face was seen.

_´No... it can't be...!´_

Rosette snarled when she finally saw her foe's face and grimaced, "YOU!"

Their enemy chuckled. It was the fortune teller from earlier!

"Indeed Sister Rosette indeed. And now there's no way you can escape Pandemoniums's rage Chrno the Sinner!"

Rosette snarled and then snatched her gun back as she aimed it at the attacker, "What have you done to Az!" she screamed, fury bubbling in her veins.

"I dare you to shoot me sister..." said the old woman chuckling though what was strange was her voice was...male and she was surrounded by an evil aura. Chrno pondered about thid and how did she knoew about Pandemonium and what did she say about it again?

"You said it punk!" retorted Rosette as she aimed for the target, her hans shaking with confusion and rage. Then suddenly two pale hands grabbed the blonde's and stopped her form aiming. She turned down and opened her eyes wide at what she saw. Azmaria was the one who stopped her from shooting!

" Az what are you doing?" Rosette stared at the girl's eyes which had turned dim and she emitted astrange feeling. Goosebumps trailed down her spine. Azmaria started giggling, her voice sounding roughed as she turned to face the militia and smiled bearing long fangs! A strange expression was depicted in her face as she pushed Rosette's arms and tugged her toward her in an intend to bite her neck.

_´Azmaria...?´ _

Satella was able to find her guts and screamed, "Rosette! Get _away _from her **_now_**!"

Rosette was able to react from her current shock state and kicked the Apostle off her, "...This is bad... She's possessed...!"

Azmaria then got up as she started giggling evilly and stood next to the fortune teller whose eyes glimmered red. Azmaria's smile turned wider as she lifted her arms and rocks were levitated and aimed at Rosette who jumped out of the way and landed on the ground roughly, hitting her head in the process and getting a few bruises that started bleeding because of the pebbles. She could'nt shoot Azmaria then what could she do?

"**_Rosette_**!" she heard Chrno shout her name as he approached her and hugged her close to his chest. Satella laid unconscious on the ground.

Azmaria's silver hair started swirling around her face as Astral Energy surrounded her body, "... It was dark inside the place I had been held captive... but now that I'm free I'm able to do what I had always wanted!"

The fortune teller smiled pleased at her servan'ts words, "You see? You can't do anything now. I have won and what I profecised will come true. You Rosette Christopher and Chrno the Sinner shall die together today!"

"Wanna bet?" screamed Rosette loading her gun and pointing at the old woman's head, "This time I won't miss the spot!"

"Rosette wait!" she trned to his Contractor whose ruby eyes showed his concern for her state, "Rosette there's something wrong about this woman. I think she is possessed as well."

"What!" Rosette turned to the chucklinng lady as she nodded, "This old woman is for now the only way for me to remain in this world and have a real body to move with. So if you shoot at her, the woman will die but not me."

"Urgh! Why you...!"

"Rosette, we must find another way to beat him. I'm sure that if we draw the spirit out of the woman's body Az will be saved too."

Rosette glanced at him hopefully and then grunted in pain with one of her bleeding injuries. Chrno just held her tighter as he turned at their attacker once more. Protectiveness and hate reflected in his eyes for what they had done to his precious Contractor. Rosette huffed with pain as she held the pocketwatch tightly, then she looked back at Chrno and started to work on its mechanisms.

"I'll undo the seal..."

She could feel Chrno's grasp tighten a bit but they all knew and even himself knew better than anyone else that there was no other choice. _´I hope this works...´ _She stopped the watch's hands and marked the time needed for the battle, 15 minutes, with her pale finger but shouted in pain when a small bolt of electricity was aimed from the watch and onto her. Chrno's eyes widened with fear. _´No... it can't be...´_

"What's wrong?" screeched Roette staring at the watch with confusion.

She could hear the woman laughing hoarsely as a male voice spoke for her, "It is all thanks to your friend's barrier."

Both Contractors looked around as they stared at the force shield and then back at Satella who had fainted some minutes earlier, " The Abundant October can enclose opponents in a barrier and capture lower-class demons, sealing and neutralizing their powers. It's the same use given to Miasma barriers, don't you think Chrno? "

"Curse you...!" whispered Rosette as she moaned with pain and held onto Chrno tighter who hugged her for dear life. Cold sweat trailed down his temple as he pondered of a way to get out of this mess.

_´Damn it... if only we could destroy this enclosing spell we could undo the seal to use my powers but now... now...´_

He closed his eyes in despair. The fortune teller chuckled as she remembered Chrno's first plan and recognized that he was in the verge of giving up, "Wise election my boy. Though it will help you in nothing. If you shoot me, you'll kill this innocent woman. So now, what will you do?"

(A/N): And there it ends! Ha ha! I'm soo evil, what a nice cliffy! Mwahahahahaha! I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP so come back to check it often k? You won't know how they will get out of this one if you don't review!


	18. Summon

(A/N): Ne, never again believe in me when I say I'll update soon (sweatdrop). Ok now, I'm open for complaints of taking so long in updating all of my stories and especially this one. Well, finally I was able to come up with more ideas to make this an interesting chappie and I assure you the long wait _was_ worth it

(Forks and knives are aimed at her)

(Cowers in a corner) Wahhh! I didn't mean that should kill me!

Disclaimer: No time for that... Let's get started! (Black Eyed Peas music sound in the background) Err... never mind that random comment...

**Chapter 17:**

**Summon**

_´Curse it all!´ _screamed Chrno's mind with rage. Why did this had to happen now... today? The situation had become very difficult now! It was so disturbing! Everything had started with that damn fortune teller's so called prediction. This had affected his trust in Rosette's strength and now he had failed her once again. She was injured, in pain, and feeling useless. He could hear her heavy breathing as he hugged her closer against his chest. Her head had a bleeding bruise and every time the vital liquid oozed down her frail skin, she moaned in pain and clutched her hand firmly on the ticking pocketwatch. Chrno snarled when she whispered to his ear that she would undo the seal. His eyes met hers, ocean and fire melding into one; the flames in his eyes seemed hesitant and weak and the waves and currents in her orbs were strong and determined. He finally sighed, showing his Contractor that he couldn't refuse her petition this time and nodded in approval. When her fingers touched the clock's lock a small blue ray of energy was aimed at her skin and causing her to close one eye in pain.

"What happened!" screamed the militia as she shook the ticking artifact but not being able to undo the spell placed on his demon assistant. Neither Chrno nor Rosette could believe their ears as their foe mentioned that because of the barrier Satella had made and the evil fumes surrounding and keeping it up, the pocketwatch was not functioning.

Chrno turned to the Hexen Der Juwel who lied fainted because of the loss of blood, though the bleeding had ceased when she borrowed his coat. The crimson liquid stained the red cloth that was wrapped around the wound in her chest. The cloth didn't seem to be altered because of its red color though the blood was there, marking it with its stains. But what caught the devil's attention was the enchanted emerald that was placed on her bracelet. Its magic energy was gone and it was not shining or any charm flowing through it, then... why was Abundant October's barrier still standing?

_´How come the barrier doesn't vanish... Satella is down...´_

He heard the fortune teller's hoarse chuckles and turned back at her, sweat falling down his temple, "What's so funny bastard?"

The silver haired lady's expression didn't change as she explained, "If you are wondering about the barrier, by terms in the laws of a jewel witch's magic, if the user of the jewels goes down, then the magic in the artifacts is lost too. But this case is an exception..." she smirked and extended her palm, revealing a violet gem which was glittering faintly.

Rosette gasped, _´Could that be...?´_

"Yes... when I ran your friend through I took that as an advantage and took this jewel from her. This is the gem that can manipulate Abundant October's abilities and I can keep it functional since the body I'm using... is that of a witch too!"

Rosette remembered that in one occasion, when they needed to catch an ethereal being named Black Dog (Anime Ep. 11 "Gabriel Hound" mind you) Satella used a different jewel from the emerald she was now wearing. It was a sapphire and it had summoned a huge fish-like creature that could soar at great speeds. If she was correct it was called The Deep March (Tief-fischen) or something like that.

_´Crap! She's right! The jewel that lost its magic was The Brave May (Mutig-Ster) not The Abundant October (Fruhtbares-waage) thing! If only we could get that jewel back we could destroy the barrier and undo the seal. But then...´_

Rosette turned to Azmaria who had been possessed by an evil spirit and was attacking them unconsciously. She bit her lower lip and tried to make some distance from Chrno's chest. Her eyes were studying every corner of the battle field: in the middle of it all were that cursed fortune teller and Azmaria, they were on one of the left corners and Satella half way through the middle of the zone and then next to her, in the right edge from where they had come was laying her gun. Shit! She had forgotten to get it back! She had let go of it when she went to aid Azmaria and Satella and never retrieved it. With the shock of Azmaria being possessed and the fortune teller reappearing she had no time to go for it. She knew what she had to do, she must get that jewel back and undo the barrier, that way the seal would be broken and Chrno would find a way to get the demon from the fortune teller's body and then the spirit from Azmaria's. But first... she needed her gun... and in her condition it would be a difficult task.

She sighed and pushed Chrno away from her gently, "Chrno... I have a plan."

The young devil's orbs lightened at this but then he showed worry again as she leaned back on her, "Rosette Wait! You must not move in your condition!"

She seemed to be offended by his comment, "Do you honestly plan on doing all things on your own? Come on! Don't you believe in me?"

The devil gulped and remembered once again this evening's conversation and the one he had more than 50 years ago with Magdalene, "No Rosette... I do believe in you but it's just... I don't want to lose you too! I can't risk you! If anything happens I won't be able to protect you because... I'm weak... I don't want to lose anyone who I cherish again in front of me with even being able to do something about it..."

Rosette turned to Azmaria and then to Satella, "Neither do I want to lose someone I cherish again... my parents, Joshua... you see, ever since I was little I've been always running. I felt that if I stopped running, I would be swallowed up by something... That's why... waiting has always been a series of pain. But... before I knew it I had lost something treasured..."

Chrno stared at her in worry and whispered her name as some crystalline tears formed in her azure orbs.

"I've been an idiot. Not realizing before it was too late... I can't run anymore! I can't lose anymore! I won't lose my friends Chrno and I want you to support me! I won't lose my time no more!"

At these, she clutched his shirt firmly with her fists and sobbed silently, her head pinned to his chest and facing the floor and her shoulders shaking. Chrno found himself speechless... had he... had he really made her feel so... weak? He hated himself... Voices came to his mind, flashbacks of conversation's with Rosette and Magdalene... Magdalene... yes, it was her voice as she questioned him inside his mind...

_If only... the things that are important to you are lost forever... forever..._

He saw Rosette's face, she looked so weak and small...

_You are crying... why do you cry?_

He heard a feminine voice answer him, sweet and tender.

_Because I'm sad..._

He didn't think of it twice before answering her, _"Why... are you sad?"_

Again, he heard that voice, _"If only death never existed..."_

_Why... is death sad?_

Now he could see where he was... surging from the darkness came a light that illuminated a room faintly, in it there was a huge window and two figures. One of a kneeling blonde lady whose face wasn't depicted. Lying on her lap was another shadowy figure, and Chrno could see himself, he was the one resting on her limbs.

The lady's lips moved as if answering his latte question, he could see them moving but no words came from them. Then she was finished and her plum cheeks were curved into a smile, and her answer echoed in his ears.

_The things important to you... are forever lost... _

The Chrno who was on the lady's lap, Magdalene's lap, looked pensive and somber at her answer_, ´ So that's it... but I'm different. That day will come... when Rosette never cries.´_

The image of the room with the window slowly changed into a different scene, a familiar scene, now he went 4 years back in the past, when Rosette was 12 and in a desperate move they had to make the famed Contract. He was in his mighty demon appearance. He snickered. Mighty you say? Not mighty but weak. No... Not even weak... despicable. He was kneeled before a once small Rosette. She had always been strong, it was never his desire to make her feel weak. She was luminous... she was the one who should be named as someone mighty. And if it wasn't because of him she would have lived on with Joshua and she would have never felt so small... she was something far bigger than that... and she should be treated like that. Just like... Magdalene... he was the cause for the loss of both things he had always cherished... he was the one who should feel and be treated like someone small and weak...

_Again... before me... the important things... it's not like it's lost. _

The images of both crying blondes returned to his mind, making him feel worse. He had failed twice...

_That's it... it was a promise wasn't it? Selfish._

Once again did the image of the room with the huge window came to his mind. Though this time, there was only one person... no kneeling lady... only himself lying on the floor alone. Alone. He had always been alone.

_The problem that time was..._

Chrno stood up when he found himself separated from Magdalene... she was not there with him, making him company, soothing his soul... he turned and noticed her staring out the huge window at the passing clouds.

_Again, I didn't realize it... at that time... it was you._

He tried to reach her, as the light coming from the window blinded him for an instant, he outstretched his hand in order to take hers, for their fingers and hands to meld into one.

_But... you never came... you never kept that promise... _

His hand never found hers as his palm crashed against the cold crystal. He could through the glass three silhouettes, it was himself, his hands, which were holding her body, were covered in gore, _her_ gore. His face rested on hers as he closed his eyes in disbelief and sobbed. The killer stood before them, the moonlight illuminating the pale shadow's skin as two huge bat-like wings surged from the figure's back.

_That person... **AION**!_

The sealed version of Chrno inside the room continued staring through the window, his eyes widening with horror and outstretching his hand more but always crashing against the glass. He couldn't touch nor find her anymore... because she was dead and forever lost.

Chrno snapped back to reality when Rosette's sobs reached his pointy ears once more. Her grip on his shirt tightening and squeezing the skin underneath.

"Chrno!" screamed the blonde in between sobs, "Please..."

Chrno then looked down at her and cupped her face with his fingers, " Be...lieve..."

The tears stopped and her throat went dry, "Chrno you..."

Chrno nodded making the militia smile. Their moment was ruined when their enemy's voice pierced through their ears once again as she chuckled loudly, "How touching. So sad it's all about to finish."

" It **will** finish for you punk!" screamed Rosette forcing herself up, with the help of his Contractor in between heavy breathing coming from her part.

Chrno returned his attention to her and held her hand tightly, "You take care of Az... I'll handle this trifle."

Rosette nodded as she turned to the Apostle, then to where her gun laid. Then with one last look on Chrno, their hands were separated and they parted on opposite ways.

"GO!"

(A/N): And that's it! I'm so sorry that I took so long and hope this chapter was worth it. I personally think this chapter was interesting and quite hard to write. I liked it since it tells us about Chrno's inner feelings about Rosette and Magdalene. Hope it was not very confusing (sweatdrop). Just to let you know I haven't given up in any of my stories and am not planning to, I'm only having a tough time since school's a bummer and I need more time. Of course Author's Block was also in the way. Anyways, I'll try to update soon! Please don't kill me and don't forget to review!


	19. Dive

(A/N): Well hi there. This time I updated sooner than I thought, maybe because I'm in the mood for writing. Ok, so here is your new chapter, I just hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Maybe someday Chrno will be mine. I said _someday_ and when I say that I mean in a remote future (sniff).

**Chapter 18:**

**Dive**

"What are you planning?" smirked the fortune teller when both Contractors ran in separate ways. She knew that whatever they tried wouldn't work against her but it would be fun to see them fail after they had gotten so far. Anyways, the jewel witch was down, the Apostle was on her side, and her major threat: Chrno, was useless in his sealed form. Everything went according to planned; perfect.

"GO!" screamed the Sinner as he took a drainpipe that lied on one side of the battlefield and watched his Contractor head to where her gun was, _´ Rosette be careful...´_

_´ Hurry! Hurry!´ _thought Rosette as her feet thumped against the floor as she ran. Things would be easier if she recovered her pistol, one way or another, she would save Azmaria.

_´ Just hand in a while longer Az! ´ _

Speaking of the devil... Azmaria who was under a spirit's spell turned to where the running militia was. She smirked as her silvery locks hovered about her face and then in the time a heart beat takes she had lunged herself against the blonde.

Rosette was just able to evade the assault, throw herself for her gun, take it, and roll back up. She pointed the weapon at Charity who eyed her nastily. Though she wouldn't pull the trigger. Even it was Azmaria's body it weren't her actions and she could really hurt her.

Azmaria chuckled, "Come on! Try and shoot me!" and after saying that she quickly vanished before her eyes. Rosette's eyes widened at this as she looked around in amazement_, ´ Where did she...´ _

Suddenly she heard something behind her and turned, only to meet with the Apostle's dim eyes and a huge smirk which showed otherworldly fangs, "This is bad..." Then she saw rocks, which because of the spirit's power were levitated and aimed at her, just like earlier. Rosette jumped away from the material's reach and took as an advantage that a cloud of dust was making her invisible to her foe eyes. So she ran to where she wouldn't be spotted and when the dust dissipated Azmaria could only see the rocks that had crashed on the floor but there was no trace of Rosette.

She looked around angrily and trying to find her prey but she never expected Rosette to jump on her from the back and crash her against the floor, holding her tightly and her body pressing against the young girl's. "Control yourself Azmaria!" she screamed as the Apostle struggled beneath her and trying to get free from her grasp. Charity screamed and tried to kick Rosette from her as she tossed and turned but not being able to getting the militia from on top. She screamed and groaned with fury but then she felt a sudden pain in her body as if she was losing control of it by the sound of Rosette's voice. Rosette gasped when she noticed Azmaria's eyes returning to normal in an instant and then turning back into the dim pools they had become. She looked scared there for an instant and then turned back into the hostile creature she was at the moment. Rosette had taken the precautions of bringing with her some holy weapons besides from her gun and drew a cross barrier from her dress and placed it next to Azmaria's left hand. She repeated her action as she placed three more cross barriers around the girl's body and then when the four were in their places around the Apostle, blue rays of energy were aimed around her as a ray of light formed beneath the Apostle with the figure of a cross. Rosette jumped away from the energy rays and panted. She could see the girl struggling to break free but at every movement she was shocked and emitted a scream of pain.

When the girl finally stopped moving or trying to break free Rosette went closer to her, she could see her eyes had gone white and saliva was trailing down her mouth. A gesture of total pain and sorrow marked her features but the spirit inside Azmaria's body didn't leave.

"It's no good... I can't remove the spirit with angels... but if I use something more powerful her body won't... What should I do...? What should I do? "

She then heard a scream and a loud booming sound. She turned and gasped when she spotted Chrno's bloody body crashing against a wall after being hit by a ray of energy that the fortune teller had aimed at him.

"Chrno!"

The old woman chuckled and turned her attention to the girl, "The spirit is a ´mind eater´. It can read the mind of people that were possessed by it and become that person. At this point... the only option you have is... to **Dive**."

Rosette turned to Azmaria's stiff body, sweat streaming down her temple, "You mean the technique used to dive in other bodies to remove evil spirits..?" _´ Though I'm not good at it...´_

The old woman nodded, "You will need to know the difficulty you will pass through... things won't be solved by just triggering a gun..." she smirked.

Rosette looked hesitant as she stared at Azmaria's face who apparently was in pain, sweat poured down her forehead and down her neck, she knew that Az was going through a harder time that she was right now, " But... this isn't the time... for me to whine... 'cause in front of me..." she looked at Azmaria carefully and clenched her teeth.

Chrno got up from the spot he had been launched at and called his Contractor, when she turned to face him he nodded at her, "Believe Rosette..."And after saying that he took hold of his weapon and ran once again to battle the fortune teller who forgot about Rosette and took her time to battle the devil.

Rosette whispered Chrno's name and then turned back to the moaning Apostle but then she felt her face drop, "But... I don't have the equipment here!"

She hit the ground with her fist and cursed loudly. How was she supposed to use "Dive" if she didn't have the machine that allowed her to use that technique?

Rosette then crawled to Azmaria's side and placed herself on top once again as she looked at her directly. She placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes, "Az, can you hear me? It's me, Rosette, remember?"

There was no reply from the albino haired girl below her. Rosette sighed, "Listen Az ... I need you to help me here. I know you are strong, don't give up, just give me a little from your power, you'll see it's useful! Come on!"

Rosette shook her slightly and continued saying encouraging words until she heard the girl whisper her name with a weak tone, "Az!"

The girl's eyes recovered their crimson color as she turned to meet the militia's ocean orbs, "Ro ... sette... Is it... over yet...?"

The blonde smiled as she caressed her cheek, "Almost Azzy, but first I need your help... you must be strong and lend me some power... please... you'll see... your powers are able to help and bring good luck even to yourself too."

Azmaria forced as smile but then she grunted in pain and fainted once again as the mind eater's powers flooded her senses once again, the power of the cross barriers was weakening, she had to act fast. She then held onto Az's body tighter and closed her eyes, she could feel a strange current of energy to channel through her veins as she held onto the Apostle, then she took a deep breath and screamed, "**DIVE**!"

What Rosette saw next can't be really described by words, as a flash of light blinded her eyes she could feel herself less heavy in some way and found herself wearing no clothes. She looked at her body, it seemed slightly different, she couldn't quite describe how she felt... as if she was going to evaporate at any instant, and then she spotted a strange cordon surging from the back of her head. It was some kind of umbilical cordon, kind of. She frowned as she stared at her hands, they looked... a bit fuzzy and she couldn't make out her feet, if she still had. She then knew what had happened, she had made it. With the help of Azmaria's powers she was able to use Dive correctly and now, her soul had entered Azmaria's.

"Perfect!" she said clenching her fist and smiling victoriously. Then she looked around trying to make out where she was. She sweatdropped as she saw... nothing, "Great... now where am I supposed to go...?"

Suddenly she noticed some rays of light coming from below and illuminating the lower part of her body, the place where her feet used to be. She didn't think of it twice before plunging herself into the light, and then in the time a blink of an eye takes, the scenery changed before her eyes.

She could see a large valley, which seemed not to have limits and in the distance two tall mountains towered like buildings and looked blurry because of the clouds and fog covering their tops. Rosette's attention was spiked by the valley itself, whose dry wheat was covered with gravestones with the forms of crosses. The only way into the valley was by going through a black, rusted gate just as tall as the two mountains in the background and surrounding the, now Rosette knew what is was, graveyard was a fence made of stone. A damp smell reached Rosette's nose and she could see that it had been raining in there since there were droplets trailing down the bars in the gate, puddles were scattered everywhere, and the grass was filled with dew.

"So... this is Azmaria's inner conscience?" she said to herself. Then she spotted a figure standing in the graveyard before a grave while wearing a black tunic and covering itself from the raindrops with a broken and old umbrella, "There she is!"

Rosette landed softly before the gate, she could finally make out the figure's face, it was indeed Azmaria! She looked so pale and gloomy, her gesture matched the somber ambient too.

"Azmaria! Look over here! Azmaria! If you don't come with me you'll fully... hey, are you even listening!" she screamed shaking the gate with her hands.

A dark and rough voice reached her ears, "It's no use." She turned and gasped when she saw another Azmaria, though this one looked evil, just like she looked when she was possessed.

"Mind... eater?" _´It already read her memory and went this deeply into her conscience!´ _

Suddenly Rosette felt fingers beneath her and when she turned she saw hands surging from the floor, she gasped and struggled to free herself though those hands held her tightly and didn't allow her to break loose.

"That's because I like... this new body."

Rosette gasped and turned back at her foe, _´ New body...? Maybe... can this be the soul from the devil we fought earlier? I remember Chrno mentioned something...´_

"This white skin, charming hair, and most of all, her hidden powers... but her soul is full of fear..."

Rosette returned her attention to the "evil version of Azmaria" as she brushed her long silver locks with her fingers, "What is she... afraid of?"

Mind eater smirked, "Herself."

Rosette gasped and turned to the other Azmaria inside the graveyard who seemed emotionless and didn't seem to notice their conversation.

"That child... somewhere in her heart she fears her own power... that's because it always brought misfortune to others. She was always alone because her ignorant relatives despised her... And now she wasn't able to help her comrades since she's weak..."

The other Azmaria now seemed to be hearing their conversation as she lowered her face, rain droplets trickling down her face and hair, Rosette couldn't take her eyes away from her.

" Oh I hate to see weak souls who only know how to fear... she doesn't deserve a body like this! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Rosette was far beyond pissed now, how did that lousy scum dare insult Azmaria! She clenched her fists against the metal bars of the gate making them shake and snarled, "Shut up... **I need to talk to Azmaria**!" she turned at mind eater angrily, her cheeks red with fury and canines bared. Mind eater was taken aback by her sudden response and looked slightly shocked. The other Azmaria seemed to have heard her and looked back up. Rosette turned to her, " Azmaria... Azmaria are you listening? There are lots of things I'm afraid of, but in times, those can't be solved by yourself alone. You are strong! Remember? If it weren't because of your strength I wouldn't be able to be here and help you! I wouldn't have been able to use Dive and you see... that proves your powers can be used for good! You don't have to afraid of them or using them to hurt us! Come on!"

Rosette's eyes widened when the hands that had surged from the floor and held her feet continued coming out but it wasn't only hands thins time, it was also their body! They looked like Azmaria though their eyes were red and long fangs surged from their mouths. Many of those hostile spirits crept onto her body and held her captive against their grasp, making her lose balance and fall against the stony floor.

"Didn't I tell you it was no use!" whispered to her ear a smirking mind eater.

Rosette, resigned to her foe's words, crept toward the gate once more, the other spirits crowding over her and keeping her limbs captive. She forced her right arm away from a demon's grasp and stretched it through the bars, trying to reach Azmaria, "I'm... going to find my brother... going... somewhere far...! Just like you he had trouble solving his problems about his power... And Joshua lost... You two are alike...!"

Memories of Joshua with Chrno's horns reached her mind as she forced herself to reach Azmaria once again but failing miserably.

Mind eater stared at her dumbfounded, "You... can still move?"

"But... if you think how you used your powers was bad... then let's find a way to solve that. You can't stand there forever and stop!" she reached toward her with her hand and tried sending some sense into the girl's mind.

"I'll be by your side! Chrno and Satella too! So please come back!"

Two hands were joined when Azmaria turned, with tears streaming down her eyes, and took hold of Rosette's stretched limb.

_What's important is... to accept your fear and overcome it..._

Velvety wings surged from the Apostle's back and at the sight of that sacred sign, the spirits that held Rosette vanished with a cloud of black smoke and the graveyard and gate separating them was shattered into pieces like a window that reflects reality and divided it from fantasy.

The reflection of Azmaria's feelings, was now broken, and soon it would be fixed, but now the reflection would be different, it would show a happy and luminous valley, a new world.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chrno evaded with his drainpipe a ray of energy that was aimed by the fortune teller. Sparkles from the attack hovered around him as he panted and tried to not to be hurt gravely. Suddenly a ray of light coming from his right caught his eyes and he turned, the old lady too, and stared with surprise when a screaming spirit escaped from Azmaria's body which emitted a strong flash and her angel wings seemed to appear on her back.

"Too Bright! Bright! The light is... this power...! Vanishing... vanishing..."

The strange creature flew back to the fortune teller's side and seemed to be whispering something to her ear as its form seemed to be deteriorating. Though Chrno didn't care as he ran toward his precious Contractor and comrade.

He took the blonde in his arms and shook her gently, "Rosette... Rosette!" The exorcist's eyes fluttered open when she heard his voice and stared at him with wide eyes, sweat streaming down her face and past the swollen wound in her head.

All things seemed blurry at first but then two very familiar crimson eyes made her lips quiver, "Chrno..."

The devil smiled, happy to see she was alright but then she tried to get up in a flash, worry expressed in her face, "That's right! Azmaria...?"

Then she stopped dead in her sentence when she saw the albino haired girl standing before her, smiling, and covered by long velvety wings. Azmaria looked at Rosette as tears of happiness trailed down her face, "Thank you Rosette... thank you..."

She hovered toward her, with her arms outstretched and hugged her rescuer tightly. Rosette returned the embrace as she smiled with pride, "I'm glad... that you're okay Az... you are strong..."

Azmaria nodded, more crystalline tears streaming down her face and her cheeks flushed, "Yes Rosette, thanks to you..."

They finally got separated and looked into each other's eyes but then the laughter from the fortune teller made them turn back at her. The woman started clapping sarcastically, as an evil smirk was spreaded across her face, "Well done, you saved one of your friends but will that be enough?"

Chrno's eyes turned sharp as cat's, "What do you mean with that you old hag!"

Their enemy chuckled, "I mean, look at yourself. All of you are so weak and tired with all the effort of using Dive and you for fighting against me. This will be an easy battle, I'll kill you all one by one, starting with you... Rosette Christopher. You've become a major bother for my plans and me and it seems you are this Sinner's weak point," she said pointing at the blonde.

Rosette seemed a bit surprised at her words and turned to Chrno who was snarling, Azmaria held onto Rosette's chest protectively, _´I have to protect Rosette... just as she protected me...!´ _

"I'll get rid of you girl first..." 

Chrno tightened his hold on his weapon, canines beared and stood before both females, "Over my dead body..."

The old woman chuckled, "Why that's what I was planning."

Mind eater's spirit turned to the fortune teller with a frown, "Hey... you said I would be able to get a nice and powerful body if I followed your orders, Well, now my real body's an empty shell thanks to you and I haven't become stronger. I want you to keep your promise!" 

The old woman turned to the floating fume and eyes it nastily, "And why do you suggest I shall keep that promise if you couldn't even destroy that girl?"

Mind eater snarled and lunged itself toward the old woman "You traitor!"

"Fool..." she whispered as she aimed a ray of energy toward the spirit and after hitting it and followed by a earsplitting scream, it vanished before their eyes.

"She... killed her own comrade..." whispered Azmaria in shock.

The fortune teller returned her attention to them and smirked when she noticed their surprised expressions, "Why the gloomy faces?"

"You low life bastard! How could you... betray your own comrade?" screamed Rosette pointing her gun at her.

Azmaria stopped her as she placed her hands on Rosette's, "Wait Rosette! Remember that lady's possessed too! If you shoot her you will kill **her** not the demon!"

Rosette sighed in defeat and lowered her pistol, then she cursed, "Shit... but it will be impossible to use Dive on her... then what am I supposed to do...?"

Chrno noticed his Contractor's puzzled expression and but his lower lip, "Girls, you find a way to get rid of these barrier with the help of any of Satella's jewels, I'll get rid of her."

"But the jewels she has are not functional against Abundant October since they have other functions!"

"I don't care! You can use your Sacreds too but try anything. Use Azmaria's powers, anything! Just break the barrier!"

Rosette swallowed a knot in her throat, it was scary when Chrno got some angry, she didn't wish to piss him more so she compelled to his directions, "Okay, I'll try. I brought a Gospel so maybe it can help."

"Better save that until the end, if there's no other reason, then do it, but I'm afraid that if you use it, the whole place might explode, with us."

Azmaria gasped, "Then... what to do...?"

Rosette winked the Apostle to get her to cheer up, "Don't worry Az, that'll be just in case of a real emergency ok?"

The albino haired girl nodded relieved, "Okay, I'll try my best," and with that she headed to where Satella laid fainted.

Rosette got up too and was about to follow the young girl but stopped and turned back to Chrno, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

He smiled at her, "Of course, you just have to believe in me, 'cause I believe in you."

She returned the grin, though she could feel as the heat covered her cheeks, he looked so cute when he smiled and sounded biblical, "I believe in you too, but I'll come to your aid if things get nasty."

He nodded and watched her head to where the two other girls were, the he turned their foe, "I will ask you one question..."

"Oh... and what could that be?"

"About that mind eater... what did you do to it? What did you promise, for what reason?"

The old woman chuckled, "I tricked it. That was a weak demon who wanted more power so I told it that if it was under my service I would give it a stronger body and so I used his other body as a puppet."

"The empty shell we fought earlier..." whispered Chrno more to himself than to her.

"Indeed and I thought it would be useful for him to have the Apostle's body so it would be strong enough and get rid of your precious Contractor. That way it would be easy to kill you since it would affect you. Though it seemed he was very weak and stupid to carry pout with that difficult task, it seemed the power of God was too much for him it weakened him more so it was way easy to get rid of it once and for all. I have the ability to aim rays of astral energy and us it as an attack at a great speed. I used it like a weapon against the jewel witch and then I placed mind eater's spirit on the attack's place and aim it at the Apostle so it would be easy for him to enter her body, if he had tried in another way, the sacred power inside that girl would have killed it. Though it seems he was worthless after all."

"You low life creep..."

"Calm down Chrno, you are next on my list! Ha ha ha!"

Chrno clenched his teeth but then he gazed at her foe in surprise when she stopped laughing and started coughing loudly. She moaned and held her throat tightly as sweat poured down her old features. He could see she was struggling against something in her inside, like Azmaria against mind eater, but what was it now?

Rosette also stared in awe at the scene before her, the fortune teller was fighting against herself and cursing someone silently as her condition got worse. Then she stopped moaning and moving and turned back at Chrno, though her eyes seemed different, they were dim, and looked, in some way... human.

Tears welled up in the fortune teller's eyes as the salty material trailed down her face, "Please... I beg of you... please kill... me..."

Chrno, Rosette, and Azmaria were speechless, did they hear what they just thought they heard? Rosette was confused as she looked at her demon companion in worry, ´ What the... Did she just ask for us to kill her? What's going on... Chrno... what will you do...?´

(A/N): Chan chan! And there I end it because I'm evil! Phew, I updated fast this time and hope this chapter was interesting and worth the wait. I'll try to update just as quick but I don't promise anything and don't forget to review! Maybe that will get me to write mwhahahaha...


End file.
